Le Gin Séduisant Diabolique
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: *Completed* Everyone thought they knew who Ginny was but in reality, no one did. Her dark side was hidden from everyone's eye. A game became deep and seriously dangerous. *We will always be together*-Draco . D/G fic
1. Le prélude: Le Mots d'Haine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello There: D this is another trial of a D/G fic. Don't ask why I'm trying again although I obviously suck at writing all this stories. This one comes from a rather different approach. Hehehe. What approach, I do not know ;) Hehehe. That's for me to know and for you to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Prologue*  
  
  
  
5 years ago  
  
I stood in the same entrance in a trance. In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom I stood, to enter the Chamber of Secrets on my own. No one was to stop me. With my own free abilities and secret desires I ruled. In this chamber I kept solitude and peace. Till that one day he came to me, He who wanted my life in his book. Tom Riddle was his name. I poured my heart to him. I poured my soul to him. He only used me. I fell in love with him.  
  
I pretended to be in love with Potter. Obnoxious Potter, the one where the world could not live without. It was really Tom who had been my life for that whole year. After I knew that he had tried to kill me, I have no more than hatred towards that bastard. I hate that slimy git who claimed to be the world's most fearful wizard. He almost managed to take away everything in my life. He took away my social skills, my heart and definitely, my first kiss. He had taken it away from me.  
  
Yes...  
  
The all evil younger version of Lord Voldemort was slightly attracted to me. He kissed me, knowing how naïve I was. He had been my first kiss. He seduced me into being his slave. I followed his path. While I wrote to him, he wrote back. He told me that I was beautiful and that I was able to get whoever I want. I trusted him but I didn't get who I wanted. Back then, Potter was all I wanted but I never got him.  
  
Eventually, I forgot about him. I turned my life upside down and went lurking in the darkness. Behind the shy and timid little 'Ginny', I was a seductress. Tom had turned me into her. He taught me how to be her. He taught me every single thing that a woman can offer a man. He would have gotten into me the chance he had to if Potter wasn't there to spoil it all. I pretended to be unconscious when Tom was going to get me. Then, Potter came to save me and Tom got distracted. So, I stayed a virgin until the next year where I lost myself to a handsome looking guy from the muggle world. I managed to seduce him and get to him.  
  
No one knew about my little escapades. When I came back to Hogwarts, I managed to get some other guys as well only to have them not remember who they fucked. The list of guys that I have gotten to have went from Justin to Cedric to Lee to some others who I can't remember their names but I will remember one thing. By the end of the hardcore action, they were left with no memory of who they fucked. I have turned into Hogwarts own slut. I was far better than Pansy Parkinson. As far as I know, she had only gotten into Crabbe's little fella and she was branded because she tags along Malfoy.  
  
No one ever noticed my change. They never bothered. Granger, Potter and Ron never paid attention to little Ginny before, so why must they bother? They excluded me from everything. They turned me against my own life. They were the bane to my existence. I was labeled the doormat. I have let it flow as it did for the past 5 years and this time, I refuse to take it again. This time, they will regret to have not pay attention to the innocent angelic lil Gin. This was going to be their last year and this is going to be the year they will never forget and I am here to make sure of that. It will end with a bang!  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
A/n: What do you think? This is just the prologue so it's pretty short. I think you get the idea of Ginny's characteristics here. Enjoy and please review! 


	2. Bienvenu Au Vrai Monde

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

A/n: I was going to release this on Christmas Eve but I sort of changed my mind. I thank you for the brilliant reviews. *Bows to all her reviewers*. As you guessed it, this is the slutty up to no good Gin. Her character is the hard kicking chic that refuses to take anymore shit from being a doormat. I think this is some sort of a huge slap to reality for the dream team. Come to think of it, I think she's gonna break lots of hearts. Hehehe. Does anyone know what the title means? *Hehehe*

*Chapter 1*

*~*^*~*

_I'm back to the place where I have begun my life,_

_To the cold grounds and hell I will strive,_

_I shall not fail to bring out the other side of me,_

_Are you scared? If you're not, think again, you better be………………….._

*~*^*~*

It was rather expected that Hogwarts was going to be the same old school that Ginny had to face. This year, she was made prefect and there was no surprise there at all. All the teachers favored her especially Professor McGonagall. Even Snape doesn't mind her at all, considering that she was one of his favourite students. He had a rather soft spot for the little Gryffindor. He had taught her the entire syllabus that she was supposed to know. She was actually a rather quick and witty at everything she learns. He had recommended her to the 7th year potions class where he would have an eye on her brilliant brewing skills of concoctions. 

Besides Potions, Ginny also aced in Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. She was one of the very little students who took 6 subjects and managed to juggle it fine. For a 6th year student, she was the match of Hermione Granger but of course, Granger and the other Gryffindor students didn't know. No one knew or paid attention to her besides the teachers.

This year, she had managed to look rather expensive as well. Arthur Weasley, her father had been appointed the new Minister of Magic. It wasn't an utter surprise to her because she had predicted it in Divination with Professor Trelawney. She didn't tell her father about it because she didn't want to ruin the surprise for her father. He had been using his new money well. He gave all Ron and her allowance because they were in school. He didn't need to support the rest of the family because they were perfectly fine on their own. So that meant that she got about 50 galleons a month to spend. That was enough for her; she was not exactly thrifty with her money anyways.

She had managed to get herself everything new including an owl and a wand. Her owl was rather large and it was very exquisite. It had elegant grey and black feathers which looked shiny and silver at times to match its wonderful enchanting eyes. Ginny called the owl 'Femme Fatel'. It suited the bird's attitude. She had also managed to get a wand as well. It was an 11 inch, unicorn tail, rosewood wand. It was sleek and light. She found great likings for her new wand. 

The trip from the Burrow to the train station wasn't bad. There were no annoying people to annoy her. Ron and Potter were with Granger in the muggle realm where she lived. They were going to the train station together. Ginny found it sickening and rather annoying. The three should have their heads glued to each other. Sure, they were the few people that she talked to at times but they were a bunch of people who she didn't like to be with after all, they do tend to ignore her and leave her on her own sometimes.

 Ron was her brother, Pfft, so what?! Harry was the boy who lived and the boy that she had thought she liked, another Pfft, so what?! Hermione was the smartest girl around and the prettiest girl around Hogwarts, the last Pfft, so what?! Oh yes, who can forget, they saved the school and themselves from Voldemort almost every year. Harry had saved her once and ok, the whole school loved him. Then, on his fourth year, he brought back the body of Cedric Diggory and defeated the Dark Lord again. At first, she had mourned for the poor boy as well and felt sorry for Potter but then, her mind changed again. Cedric was a waste but he was good for screwing around with. Too bad he was dead. 

Her hatred for the three had been with her ever since her first year. She hated them inside but she acted all angelic around them. If they knew what was in her mind, they would have been dead already. They had always thought they were loved by everyone except for the Slytherins. What they didn't know was that she was the one who have the worst hatred for them. Not even Malfoy and the whole Slytherins could hate them as much as she does. Still, they were too blind to notice the evil her behind the angelic sweet smile she always smile at them whenever they saw her. Pathetic Dafts. 

When they got the King Cross Station, her parents walked her to Platform 9 & ¾. They bid her the best of luck and farewell for the year as she boarded the train. She found herself a cozy empty compartment and spent the whole time in there alone, reading. The trip was a good 4 hour and when it finally ended, Ginny got off the train and boarded the horseless carriages with some students that she recognized as her classmates. She contributed some of her vocal energy into the conversations until they reached Hogwarts grounds and was lead to the Great Hall.

The normal events took place. The sorting of the first year students like usual was the most boring event ever. Then, Dumbledore introduced a 7th year student to the school. His name was Kevyl McElion. He was hot. He was tall and he had dark blue eyes and nice black hair. He had the mysterious look going on and Ginny was rather interested. He was sorted to Gryffindor and he found his way to sit next to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him before introducing himself to her.

"Hello, I'm Kevyl McElion", he said.

"I'm Virginia Weasley but they just call me Ginny", she said.

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Enchanted to meet you, Ginny", he said.

She smiled at him. He was going to be hers, one of these nights and she was sure that he had a lot to offer. Still, it won't be tonight. She was too tired to have screw tonight maybe she will have it next week or something. The feast begun right after Professor Dumbledore said his speech. Dumbledore mentioned the usual events of not going into the Forbidden Forest and other things like that. Then, the eating begun. She didn't really eat a lot, just a bit of meat and a bit of vegetables. 

* *

After dinner, she had to lead the first year students to the Gryffindor tower. She laid down the rules to them and told them the password to the Fat Lady's portrait. She told them about the dormitories and the use of the common room. She mentioned the curfews and the rooms that they were forbidden to go too. Then, she left them to head for her own chambers which were in the South Wing. 

It was the first year that she was not staying in the Gryffindor tower. She was pleased to know that she would have her own privacy since it was one of the privileges of being a prefect. While she was walking, she stumbled across two shadow figures at a dark corner. The figures were obviously making out to the extent of almost shagging because loud moaning noises were heard. She rolled her eyes at them as she recognized the blonde haired male. It was Malfoy. He had a blonde girl under him and they were going on with it like rabbits. Ginny didn't stop them, she just ignored them and walked pass them.

She could feel Malfoy's eyes on her as she walked pass. She didn't bother with him. He was just a waste of her time. Of course, she had to admit that he had grown to be one of the hottest males around Hogwarts and he was also one of the guys that she had not gotten to yet. She liked his looks but she took him as a challenge and challenges always come last after getting all the easy ones. Malfoy had managed to grow up to 6'2 and his blonde hair was the same as always. He had nicely toned up his muscles over Quidditch. 

The part that interested her most about him was that he was basically a man whore. He was the male equivalent to a female slut. She knew that he had been shagging almost every girl in school even Granger but managed to make her forget about it with a simple memory charm. She was there when it happened; hidden under the power of the invisibility amulet her grandmother gave her. What she saw remained a secret and she had to admit that Malfoy had a rather impressive member to be one of the most sought after hotties in Hogwarts. 

Still, that was not something that she wanted to think about at that time. She was too tired to think about who she should shag tonight. She had other things to do like unpack her things and prepare for tomorrow, the first day of school. She decided to give her inner wildfire a rest until she had been done with settling for classes. After next week, the games will begin again and she will get what she wants. 

As for tonight, she's going to relax in her own chambers. She came to a hallway and met up with a portrait of a young woman who was standing with a young man who had his arms around her. Ginny raised an eyebrow looking at them. As romantic as it looks, Ginny was beginning to get sick. She quickly whispered the password to them and they swung open for her. The moment she got in, she was greeted by a room that was utterly brilliant. Sure, it had looked like Granger's room but it was nice and cozy. She liked it. The room smelt of dried roses, her scent. 

Her trunk was on the floor along with her owl that was in the cage. She let Femme Fatel out for a fly and told the owl to come back as soon as she was done. The owl hooted and happily flew out the window. Then, she got to her trunk and unpacked the things manually. She would have done it the magical way and just use her wand but she felt like taking her time to fall in love with the room and it seemed to work too. 

When all her clothes were packed nicely into the cupboard, she took out all her books and stationeries and placed it on the table. She even took out 3 photo frames and placed it on the table. The first one was a picture of her with Bill and Charlie, the second one was of her parents and the last one was just a picture of herself. Bill and Charlie were her favourite brothers; they weren't like the rest of her brothers. She smiled at the photo frame and placed it down. She shook her head and looked around the room.

In the room, there was a cupboard, a fireplace, a single bed, a table and a full length mirror. There was also a door that led to an ensuite bathroom. Ginny knew that it was a rare thing that her chamber came with an ensuite of her own. She knew that her room was much better than Granger's old chamber. Granger had been upgraded to Head Girl. There was no surprise there either. The thing that surprised her was that a Hufflepuff boy had managed to be Head Boy instead of Potter. Then again, she was glad. She wouldn't be able to take it if Potter had gotten all the privileges just to see him strut everything in her face. Oooh, how annoyingly rude.

She walked to the mirror and saw her reflection winking at her. She grinned. She stood at a rather perfect size for her frame. She was just about 5'8 and was rather curvy. She had the Weasley's red auburn hair that flowed down her shoulders to just about below her chest. Her dark brown eyes matched her looks. Sure, she had pale skin but she would rather called it fair than pale. She refused to risk her skin to be burnt. Her reflection gave her a thumb up and smiled back at her.

Just then, she noticed a figure moving in her chambers. She saw it in the mirror. A girl in Hogwarts uniform was floating in her room. Her old reaction would be scream for your life and run but after the changes and after being friends with Nearly Headless Nick for so long, she couldn't be bothered. Instead, she turned around and looked at the ghost straight in the eye. The ghost was pale, almost her height and had a scar on her face which sort of destroyed her whole perfection look.

"Boo!" the ghost said, sarcastically.

"Boo back", Ginny answered in the same tone.

"Welcome to my chambers, I see that you are the new prefect that is going to be staying here for quite sometime", the ghost welcomed her.

Ginny smiled at the ghost. She had a feeling that she would like this ghost quite a bit.

"Thank you. My name is Virginia Weasley, they call me Ginny for short", Ginny introduced herself.

"My name before I died was Kathleen McGonagall. The ghosts around here call me Scarred Face Kat", the ghost replied.

Ginny's eyes widened. The ghost in front of her had a bit of resemblance to Professor McGonagall. The eyes were just the same.

"You're related to Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"I'm her daughter. I died 15 years ago in this room due to some stress problems. A bit of potion got to me and the next thing I knew, I was floating around here being dead", Kathleen said, making it sound like a joke.

Ginny managed to let out a laugh. The two got better acquainted as they spoke. Kathleen managed to surprise Ginny several times about the information that she knew. Ginny knew that Kathleen was one of them gossipers. She had all the news around Hogwarts up to her tips. 

"And…. I happen to know that you are Hogwarts' very own most secretive slut", Kathleen said.

Ginny smirked at the comment and did a little bow. She didn't hide it. She couldn't hide it from Kathleen, Geez, she was a ghost. She knew that Kathleen was trustable because none of the gossip she heard had been heard before. Kathleen kept a lot in her sleeves.

"I must say, you did a very well job in putting them on a memory charm to get them to forget who gave them the best pleasures. Tell me Ginny, how did you manage to be so tight after shagging so many guys?" Kathleen said.

"I don't know, I managed to stay in one size I guess. If it's a mystery to you, same goes here", Ginny said, winking.

After a bit more of a chat, Ginny told Kathleen that she was tired and she wanted to have time to relax before she headed for bed. Scarred Face Kat left after that. Ginny had secrets with Kat, she managed to conceal the rest of her away from Kat. For a ghost that she had just met about an hour ago, Kat could just be Ginny's good friend , the one that she never had in all her Hogwarts years.

*continuation*

A/n: That's it for today. I'll continue sometime soon. :D Please don't forget to review. This is basically in your hands. A basic introduction to the first chapter. The chapter before this was a prologue, some sort of an introduction coming from Ginny's own words. So yea, Namarie my dear mellonims. *It's in Sindarian elvish* 


	3. L'introduction Du Jeu

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: Hello people! I think I'm on a writing spree. Yay! Someone knows what my title means. Actually, I did a bit of translation on that and it was supposed to mean….. The Devilish Enticing Gin! LOL! By the way, I'm not French and I don't speak French. How I got all this together is Erm…… my very own secret. Anyways, congrats to GoldenRed Phoenixia for understanding the whole thing. *claps* I'm so sorry but I don't have anything to offer you but a virtual reality candy cane. :D 

*Chapter 2*

*~*^*~*

_Surprised to see you standing here,_

_In front of me nonetheless without any fear,_

_Innocent I may look but take heed,_

_Danger is coming and protection is what you need_.

*~*^*~*

The first day of school was not as bad as Ginny had expected it to be. That morning when she went down to the hall for breakfast, she was passed her schedule by Professor McGonagall. As expected, she was in the 7th year classes for Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. She had also managed to convince Professor McGonagall that she could make better grades if she was mixed with other houses instead of her own because it would make her understand her work better without close friends bothering her. Behind that reason, she just didn't want to be with the Dream Team. Professor McGonagall granted her access and she was not even in one class with the Gryffindors. She was with Ravenclaw and Slytherin mostly. She had Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and Charms and Potions with Slytherin. 

Breakfast was as usual. The Dream Team sat together being inseparable like usual. All the activities were happening like usual as well. Ginny managed to swallow a piece of toast and a small slice of apple for breakfast. She wasn't much of an eater. She only eats to fill her stomach. During breakfast, she managed to catch the eye of Kevyl McElion who happens to be the current most sought after guy in Hogwarts. He smiled at her and she smiled back, to note each other's presence.

After she finished with her meal, she headed toward the library. She had been granted the full access to a secret room in the library where only the most selected students were allowed to have one. To her likings, Granger was not special enough. Dumbledore had seen talent in Ginny's studies. Her quick abilities to learn every single thing in classes was more of a child prodigy than dumb luck. At times, she managed to ace exams without studying. She was a very practical person. Her key was her creativity to build, create and invent was brilliant in many ways. She had the wits far more advanced that any 7th year student including Granger but she didn't boast it out. No one knew about it and that was how she likes it. 

"Madam Pince, this is from the headmaster himself regarding the secret room in the library for my private use", Ginny said, smiling.

"Ah… Miss Weasley. I understand that you have been rather witty with yourself for the past few years. All those times studying has gotten to you, didn't it? Now that's what I call a star child. You can run along now, I will have the password to the room sent to you by the end of the day", Madam Pince said, pleasantly.

She quickly mentioned a simple word of gratitude before she left. She looked at the pocket watch and found that she didn't have much time to waste; she needed to run to Snape's class immediately. She knew that Snape was not a very patient man no matter how much likings he has for her, she didn't want to push it. She muttered a few passwords to cut through the secret passages to the Dungeons. However, there was only one hallway to Snape's class and it currently has an obstacle standing there.

* *

"Hello there, Virginia Weasley", a tall Ravenclaw 7th year student said.

He was with two of his male friends. They looked rather enticed by her as well. It was Alexander Hawk. He was one of the many males in Hogwarts that was interested in Ginny. He was the physical attraction kind of person and that meant he had only one thing in mind, and that is sex. 

Ginny knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to give it to him that easily. She would give him a trial whether he would be worthy or not. Sure, he had the looks but attitude was what mattered most. If you have a bad attitude as a person, you're just as bad in bed. That was Ginny's motto. Alex looked at her as though as he was hungry and filled with lust. At that moment, she had made up her mind that he wasn't worthy of her. She ignored him and walked past him.

Still, he managed to grab her from behind and slam her straight to the wall, leaning his body towards hers. His leg was between her thighs and his hand was already roaming to places that shall not be mentioned. Ginny felt disgusted with the male in front of her. Such pathetic creatures males are. They are like sanitary pads. They were meant to be used and thrown away. He was advancing towards her. He had made all her books fall to the ground and he had his mouth on her neck, sucking her skin.

"You know you want this, Virginia", he said.

She stayed still and stiff. She rolled her eyes and he did more assault to her. She was enjoying this. So, she did something that will probably traumatize him for the rest of his life. She looked him in the eye, licked her lips and kneed him in the groin. The simple gesture had made him fall down, curling into a little ball. She smiled wickedly at him and kicked him hard, causing him to yelp in pain. 

"Actually Alex, I didn't want it at all. You were just assuming and assumptions are dangerously inaccurate", she said, picking up her books.

His two friends couldn't help but laugh at him. Ginny straightened her robes and picked up her things. Then, a clap was heard from someone rather unexpected. Ginny turned around just to see Draco Malfoy clapping his hands. He had his famous smirk around and he seemed to be amused. She guessed that he had been there to watch the whole thing. He walked up to her and gave her a little bow.

"Why….. I never knew that a Weasley would have such spunk. I bow to the Queen of bitches", he said, obviously trying to insult her.

Ginny smiled, sweetly and curtsied. 

"Why thank you. I curtsy to the Prince of all Death Eaters and to the spoilt brat that Lucius Malfoy has obviously created out of his testicles", she insulted, harshly.

Malfoy was left speechless. It had been rather harsh and insulting. He felt himself burning with rage. Ginny could see it in his eyes. She had just triggered a war between them and she was proud of it. She blew him a kiss and walked to the Potions class. Malfoy was heard cursing madly at her. She just ignored it. She saw it coming and she wasn't about to stop something so fiery and filled with hatred. 

Luckily, she was 5 minutes early. When she walked in, she was greeted by the Slytherins with the rudest welcome. It was obviously from Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. The Slytherins were well known to be children of the Death Eaters that served Voldemort. Surprisingly, this didn't disturbed Ginny a bit at all. They had given her awful glares but she never cared. Malfoy was surprised too but he didn't comment. After all, she did leave him speechless. The whole class ended up mocking her. Did she care? Not at all. She just sat quietly in her seat and ignored everything that was going on until Snape came in. 

"Silence!!!!!!" he shouted.

He walked in with anger. His looks were evil enough to kill. He had expected his own students to be filled with coldness and character. What they had today was pure childish acts. He was not happy. Then, he realized that they had been rather discriminating to the odd student in his class, Virginia Weasley aka one of his favourite students besides Draco Malfoy. He deducted 10 points from Slytherin and gave all of them besides Virginia and Malfoy a detention. 

The class was silent in a few seconds time. That was when lessons began. Snape ran through the topics that they will be covering for the rest of the year. He lectured and asked spot questions that no one besides Ginny, Malfoy and another Slytherin student by the name of Kinsley could answer. Again, he was in rage, he gave the whole class a report to write about one of the topics that he would be covering this year and it was due in two days time.

* * *

Class for the rest of the day wasn't so bad. The Slytherins weren't happy to see her in their Charms class either. Parkinson and Zabini tried several ways to insult and disgrace her family but it didn't affect her one bit. They didn't even manage to stir a catfight that they usually could stir and win. Ginny was calm and rather peaceful. Her cold stare was enough to make them back off for a bit. Throughout that day, she was known as the Queen of Bitches to the Slytherin students. Word managed to get around school fast. The students didn't believe it. All they see in Ginny Weasley was the sweet and demure looking angel that wouldn't hurt a fly.

When she was done with all the classes for the day, she went to her chambers and changed into some comfortable clothes and headed to the fields to do her daily laps. During her exercise, she does a lot of thinking and it kept her mind healthy as well as her body in brilliant shape. She did warm ups before starting her running laps. She ran about 10 laps and slowed down with a jog for cooling down. Her runs were rather effective because after all the laps she has done, her shirt was completely drenched it sweat. 

After the run, she went back to her chambers to take a nice bath. She cleaned herself with soap and shampoo. As soon as she was done, she muttered a drying spell to dry her body and her hair. She got a towel to cover herself up as she changed. She picked up a dark green turtleneck top and a long black skirt that had slits right up to her thighs at both sides. To match it up, she wore black knee-high boots. She covered her outfit with the Gryffindor robe. She didn't want to be walking around Hogwarts during dinner to be called a walking attention seeker. She would if she wanted to, but she didn't want to have the reputation of Parkinson and Zabini. Two of them were enough for Hogwarts. Another one would be a mess and a crowd.

She made her way to the Great Hall. There, she met up with the mysterious Kevyl McElion. He was as calm and as cold as ever. It was rather fishy that he was placed in Gryffindor not Slytherin. There were a bunch of girls that were blonde, giggling and perving over the raven headed male. She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked miserable and he wasn't hiding it well. He mouthed 'help me' to her. She couldn't help but smile. She strode over to him and leaned forward. From the group of girls' point of view, it was as though as she was kissing his cheek. 

"Offer me your arm and walk me to the Great Hall. They will leave you alone", she whispered.

Then, she leaned back and smiled at him. He got the drift and offered his arm to her. She took it and together they made their way to the Great Hall. On perfect cue, the group of girls gasped and they broke apart. They were going to inform the whole school that Virginia Weasley had managed to snag the newest hottie in Hogwarts which happens to be Kevyl McElion. When they walked in together towards the Gryffindor table, many eyes were on them. This included the Dream Team, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, some teachers and even Malfoy. 

"Pourquoi sont-ils tout nous regarde étrangement?" Kevyl said, French pouring out of his mouth all of a sudden. (Why are they looking at us strangely?)

He assumed that Ginny knew because French seemed to have fitted her personality. He had only been in Hogwarts for one day and only knew Ginny for a few seconds and all of a sudden he let French slip out of his tongue. He looked at her wide eyed as if he didn't mean it to happen.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. What I meant was-"he was cut off by Ginny.

"Laisser nous venons de dire que vous et j'ai été marqué comme un article. Ils pensent que nous sont romantiquement impliqué l'un avec l'autre", Ginny said, throwing Kevyl off his feet. (Let us just say that you and I have been branded as an item. They think we are romantically involved with each other.)

He was shocked but he managed to hide it. They sat down on the table but eyes were still on them. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

"J'ai supposé mauvaisment seulement maintenant. Je vous ai pensé n'a pas parlé français. Accepter mes excuses, Manquer Weasley", he whispered. (I assumed wrongly just now. I thought that you did not speak French. Please accept my apology, Miss Weasley.)

Her lips curved into a little smile as she watched everyone's eyes on them. Kevyl had known French, one of the most enticing languages in the world. Ginny was impressed with the guy. He spoke fluently as well. She had known French from Gabrielle, sister of Fleur De Leceur. They had gotten in touch and spoke in French and English for the past two years.

"Pourquoi les excuses? Vous ne devez pas demander pardon. J'étais seulement aider vous avec ces filles qui semble vous avoir ennuyé", Ginny said, with a slight wait on her lips. 

(Why the apology? You don't have to apologies. I was just helping you with those girls that seem to have troubled you.)

"Je pense que vous avez fait plus que seulement cela. Je dois dire, vous êtes un caractère plutôt intéressant. Un seductress mystérieux derrière cet acte innocent. J'aurais dû le voir venir", he said, in his deep sexy tone. (I think you have done more than just that. I must say, you are a rather interesting character. A mysterious seductress behind that innocent act. I should have seen it coming.)

"Il y a plus que rencontre l'oeil. Je pourrais être regarder innocent mais c'est tout qu'est caché cela semble attirer la proie", she said back. (There is more than meets the eye. I might be innocent looking but it is all that is hidden that seems to attract the prey.)

There was a slight attraction between the two at that time. The heat was bringing the two together in some sort of ways. Ginny saw the guy as a mysterious sexy bloke who happens to speak French. Kevyl sees her as a seductress who's hiding behind the innocent looking angel that she had portrayed herself as. Dinner appeared on the table and they ate in silence. They were attracting looks from Ron by far. Ron didn't seem to like Kevyl a lot but since he was in Gryffindor, he didn't mention anything. Ginny liked to see Ron in an angry mood. Kevyl seemed to get it as well. He leaned forward and whispered to her again.

"Vous n'êtes pas nouvel à ce jeu, jeune seductress. Je pense que nous devons pouvoir recevoir pour nous connaître pendant que nous jouons le jeu." he said. (You are not new to this game, young seductress. I think we should be able to get to know each other while we play the game.)

Ginny seemed to notice that the gap between Kevyl and her have closed as he sat near her. He had his hand on her knees and his thumb was moving in circular motions. She had done the same as well. She was almost on his lap. She found it a rather compromising situation. Many girls were glaring at her, she didn't care. She seem to enjoy herself being with a French speaking bloke who knows what he's got. When she was done with her dinner, she leaned to his ear and spoke.

"Vous ne savez pas quel genre de jeu que vous êtes-ils dans. Pour gagner ce jeu, sera obligé à savoir quels moyens de séduction. Je suis sûr que vous comprenez que je dis", she said, winking at him. (You do not know what kind of game you are in. To win this game, is to know what seduction means. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying.)

With that wink, she gave him a peck on the cheek and left the Great Hall. She walked back to her room where she set herself to her homework tasks. She had accomplished quite a number of things during her first day of school. She had managed to get along with Kevyl, the person who was her current target. She had also gotten to knee Alexander Hawk. She had insulted Malfoy with his father's name and privates. Far mostly, she had created a line of envy and jealousy between her and the rest of the female population in Hogwarts by kissing Kevyl on the cheek today. What else could be better than this?

* * * *

Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" Ginny said.

She was in her chambers doing her Potions report that was due the next morning when someone had come to her chambers. She wondered who it was.

'It's me, Hermione", the person said.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she got to the door. She opened the door to see Granger standing alone with a piece of parchment in her hands. She greeted Granger with a smile and Granger smiled back at her. Ginny gave her a one look over. It was only the second day of school and Granger had already looked terribly worn out. She felt sorry for the Head Girl.

 True, Granger was one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts and she was also one of the smartest. She had long curly brown hair and real dark brown eyes. On Granger's 3rd year, McGonagall had admitted her to use the Time Turner which gave her major stress problems. She was stupid; she had thought that she could manage all of the subjects. She was smart in remembering things from books. Granger had the looks, cleverness and brains. She was perfect. She was a part of the Dream Team. She was also Harry's crush, not that she knows about it. That was why she was hated by Ginny.

Ginny had always relied on Granger to be her friend on the first year but she was too busy with the two boys. Ginny felt left out. Then, one day out of the blues, Granger had commented on her hair saying that it was flat. Ginny had taken it to offence. She didn't particularly like Granger after that. The year after that, Granger had managed to grab the attention of Viktor Krum, a Durmstrang guy. Viktor was hot, unbelievably sexy and definitely one of those guys that girls want to grab their asses. Not to regret it, Ginny had a chance to be in his sack for one night. It was the night of the Yule ball just right after he brought Granger back to the common room. 

To Ginny, Granger was a threat. She had already taken her brother away from her. She had taken attention from her. She had everything a guy would want and she had laid an insult indirectly about her hair. Granger was also bossy and she was the kind of girl who was a perfectionist. Ginny hated all those qualities in Granger. The most annoying this was Granger's voice whenever she complains about something. Ooh, the horrid voice.

"Ginny? Gin……. Earth to Gin?" her voice said.

Ginny shook her head and snapped out of it.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Hermione handed her the parchment.

"This is the timing to your prefect duties throughout the year. Dumbledore got me to hand it out to everyone. You will be patrolling on the 5th floor on the East Wing along with some other prefect from a different house. When you read your parchment, it will tell you who you're patrolling with. Do pray that you don't end up with Malfoy; he's a bit of a prick when it comes to discipline. He tends to give Gryffindors a hard time and let Slytherins run wild", Granger said.

Ginny smiled and unrolled the parchment. She read the contents and she was patrolling on Tuesday nights for the first two months. She also ran through the whole thing until she reached the name of the person she was going to be patrolling with. She sighed. It was Malfoy. What a nightmare? Oh well, life goes on with nightmares lurking all around the mind of the insane soul. 

"Is that all?" Ginny asked.

"Well….. Well…. Ron got me to come here to ask you about something too actually", Granger said, hesitating.

"About?" Ginny asked.

"That new guy, Kevyl McElion, is it? Are you guys an item?" Granger asked.

"No, we're not. Even if we are, I don't see why does it have anything to do with my brother asking me all this. Tell him to ask me himself next time", Ginny said.

"He's only trying to look out for you, Gin", Granger reasoned.

'Well, he hasn't done that for the past years in my life. Why should he start now?" Ginny answered.

Granger was obviously shocked by her cool and calm answer. She was obviously expecting a girl blushing till she looks like a tomato. She didn't expect a calm Ginny. Ginny smiled at her. At that moment, Granger knew that Ginny had finally grown up. She was no longer the 11 year old girl who had a silly crush on Potter. Ginny made an excuse that she wanted to finish her work and smiled to assure Granger that she was alright.

"Good night, Gin. I'll see you tomorrow", Granger said.

"Night to you too', Ginny said, smiling.

Ginny watched as Granger walked out of her chambers. Her smiling face had suddenly turned into a scowl. Who was she to walk in and tell her that her brother cared for her when he was just being a git? She took in account that Granger was just the silly messenger person she was before. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to her Potions report. It was going to be a long night and she didn't want to spoil it with insignificant thoughts of the Dream Team. 

* * * * *

"Can't find your way to the tower, Weasley?" A voice said.

Ginny was heading to the 5th floor for her prefect duties of patrolling the floor. To her absolute nightmare, Malfoy was her prefect partner. He had caught up with her just when she was cutting through the paths. Now that he was here, she can't use the paths because she didn't want him to use it. It was something that only she knew about and she intends to keep it that way. She didn't walk through the walls; instead she turned around and took the long way to her designated spot. 

She knew that Malfoy had caught her trying to walk through the walls and he was just being his own stuck up self and being a pain in the ass to her at the moment. She didn't bother to answer him. That aggravated Malfoy a lot. He started to curse in Spanish, which she had managed to understand completely. He was muttering something about red heads being such fiery characters. She just laughed at the pale looking guy.

"You know Malfoy, for a prick, you can be very touchy", Ginny joked.

He didn't seem amused.

"I am not touchy as you called it, Weasley. I am never 'touchy'", he said, calmly.

Then, he started murmuring in Spanish again. Ginny found it rather funny. Here she was patrolling the hallways that no students would walk in with a Malfoy and there were actually being civil to each other despite the curses and murmurs that Malfoy was doing.

She saw him as the way she had seen him before, sexy and yet prickly. She supposes that he was like all men. They were like roses as well, they were enticing but prickly. Then, she realized that he was looking at her, giving her an overall look. She rolled her eyes at him and kept on walking.

"I suppose that you are as touchy as this when you're in bed with one of your whores as well", Ginny said, obviously insulting him.

"What does it matter to you, Weasley? Do you want to have a go as well?" he snapped.

"Not really. I've heard girls talk about your actions and all. I know your tricks that you have up your sleeves. I've seen them in action and I know how it goes", Ginny said.

'Well then, tell me and explain them to me if you think you know me so well", Malfoy sneered.

"Alright, if you want to know. First, you spot your target. Whoever she is must be some sort of a challenge, she would most likely be the one who hates your guts or who's in love with you or who's so innocent and naïve that the sugar plum fairy would have had tooth decay. Then, you seduce her to your likings. You know how they get weak at the knees and how they are just so vulnerable. After that you strike, you screw them and leave them. Each one of Hogwarts girls have fallen for that. All even Hermione Granger but she was amongst some of them who didn't remember what happened. She had thought it to be a dream. She didn't know that it was real. You had destroyed many girls by being their first. You have destroyed all except one and you know who it is", Ginny said, smiling seductively at him.

"And you know who this girl is?" he said, in a slight whisper as he closed in to her.

Their bodies touched. His chest was on her back and his mouth was slightly nibbling on her earlobe. Ginny knew his tricks and felt the heat from his body. She smiled; she had gotten him where she wanted. 

"Of course I do. She's the one girl that you know would be the ultimate challenge. Her red fiery hair and her innocent looks were just an outside appearance. Her intelligence was beyond normal and she had known your motives. That makes her even more of a challenge. To top it all, she's the only female child of the Weasleys. She also knows that you would stop at nothing to bring her down to her knees and fuck her senseless", she said, in a whispering tone, seductively.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips touched her neck. His arms had managed to wrap itself around her waist. She had expected him to be good but she didn't expect him to be this good. His lips were nicely touching the sensitive skin on her neck. His tongue flickered every now and then. She was impressed, nonetheless. 

"And tell me, is she falling for it?" he murmured to her skin.

Her lips curled into a seductive smile as her arms went to his neck and her hands played with his hair. He turned her around and leaned down to her lips where he waited for her answer. She licked her lips as he leaned lower towards her. She could feel his lips just slightly above hers. His breath was trickling on hers.

"Désolé mais cette fille est plus que seulement un défi. Ceci est un jeu et la clef au jeu seront obligé à savoir le jeu", she said, licking his lips, teasing him. (Sorry but this girl is more than just a challenge. This is a game and the key to the game is to know the game.)

He looked even more deeply into her eyes. She knew that he wanted her and he understood her. He leaned forward and claimed her lips. She responded to his fine kisses. They both knew that it was just out of lust, it didn't mean anything at all. He was harsh on her and she replied just with the same amount of passion. Their lips were burning on each others. When they let go of each other, they were both giving each other a rather satisfied look.

"Weasley, I challenge you to a game", Malfoy said, suddenly.

"A game?" Ginny repeated.

"A game of tempt, lust and seduction", he said, smirking.

"Between?" she asked.

"The both of us. Let us put ourselves to the test of who will get who first. The one who falls shall be the loser; the one who manages the seduction shall be the winner. Loser does what the winner wants", Malfoy said.

"Whatever they want?" Ginny said.

"Yes, whatever they want", Malfoy said.

Malfoy held out his hand.

"Do we have a deal?" Malfoy asked.

She shook his hand.

"Count me in", she answered.

*continuation*

A/n: Review! 


	4. Séduire Le Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello! I've got an idea from one of my reviewers and she think it's pretty cool to add in to the story. I'll use bits and pieces of the idea but not all. Prepare yourself for a little bit of interesting stuff. Thanks for reviewing and Merry Christmas to all! :D This is a long one and this one is for the season's jolly. For those of you who don't celebrate it, then this will be a special treat. Mind you, but I'm trying to get more reviews. Enjoy! BE prepared!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
An angel in disguise is a devil's own seductress,  
  
She who has a halo is actually a temptress,  
  
A devil that plays the game of seduction tends to cheat,  
  
To bring the temptress and him into heat.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Weeks past and it was finally Hogsmeade weekend. For the past few weeks, Malfoy had been a rather enchanting guy. Ginny had to admit that he was really good and that he was her equivalent in the little game that she played. In secret, they tried everything to bring one another down but both, being stubborn, refused to lose. Both of them tried absolutely different approaches to seduce the other into losing but nothing worked. Every Tuesday night, they would be together in the hallways trying to bring each other down. At the end of the night, they would be on top of each other kissing each other senseless but they would not go for sex, not just yet.  
  
They managed to lay ground rules about their game. The first rule was of course, no sex. The second was that it must remain a secret. The third was that if there is a Hogsmeade weekend, they would go together. Those were the three major rules. The two had created a major challenge towards each other. Ginny knew that Malfoy felt rather turned on by her several rejections when he had thought that he had gotten to her. Malfoy played the same game, he broke a few rules and cheated sometimes but she didn't care. She played back with the same amount of lust and passion into it.  
  
Hogsmeade weekend was going to be fun. Ginny had it all planned out and she knew that by the end of the night, he would want to shag her senseless. The Dream Team had been observing her for the past few weeks. They had finally noticed her. Potter was being more observant than he ever was. Granger had come to talk to her every now and then trying to get news or biz out of her. Ron created a nice scenario by tricking her to play chess with her to know what's going on with her. They all failed to know what's happening with her.  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Malfoy had gotten to her quite a bit during that week. He sunk as low as snogging a girl in front of her just to get her jealous. The girl was pretty nonetheless and he had her weak at the knees. Ginny rolled her eyes at the sight. She knew that he knew he was there. She stood in the dark corner, watching them going on like rabbits. They were not having sex but they were beyond the limit of just kissing.  
  
"Oh Draco..." The girl moaned.  
  
It was sickening. Malfoy continued kissing the girl. His hands were never to himself, his hands went roaming all over the girl's body. At one point, he caught Ginny's eyes and winked at her. He had his evil smirk. Ginny was calm as ever. She smiled at him. She took out her wand from her robes and pointed it at the girl.  
  
  
  
"Stupefy!" she said.  
  
  
  
The girl went down with a hard thump. Malfoy stood there, smirking at her.  
  
  
  
"Want your turn, Red?" he asked, motioning her to him.  
  
"You're trying to make me jealous, aren't you?" she said, pouting.  
  
  
  
He was silent for a bit but he kept his smirk on his face. She went to his side and hauled him to the ground. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She sat on top his chest and leaned forwards him, slightly grinding herself on him. He groaned as he felt the little minx torturing him. She had her legs on his sides and her hands on his chest. She leaned and licked his lips. The first touch of her tongue flicked against his lip, it was enough to get turned on. Most guys fell for this gesture but Malfoy was playing hard.  
  
  
  
"Nice try, Malfoy but it's not working", she whispered in his ear, licking his earlobe.  
  
  
  
His hands went up her legs to where her waist was. She shuddered at his touch. She leaned down and kissed him. He replied her kissed. She was for a bit of gentleness and he gave it to her. She nibbled gently on his lower lip and heard him groan, just when he was about to slid his tongue into her mouth, she pulled away and stood up, leaving him very unsatisfied.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you around, Malfoy", she said, winking at him.  
  
"That you will", he replied, getting on his feet.  
  
  
  
She left him there and walked off to her chambers where Scarred Face Kat was waiting for her and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ginny didn't bother with her. She made up an excuse and went to the bathroom to take a bath. Scarred Face Kat knew what had just happened. She knew about Ginny's little game with Malfoy, she was there and she overheard it. She was the spectator and she was enjoying their little show.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was filled on the Saturday morning with senior students. It was Hogsmeade weekend and the seniors were allowed to go do whatever they pleased there. The Dream Team like usual was going together. This time, they invited Ginny along and when she had declined, they had went to the level of begging her to go as well.  
  
"Oh come on Gin, you've got to come with us. We haven't seen you around for ages", Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah Gin, it would be fun if you came along too", Harry said.  
  
"Come on, Gin. Come with us, we know that you've got nothing else to do", Ron said.  
  
How despicable! How dare Ron just assumed that she had nothing to do! It was true though, Malfoy had not told her that they had something planned for the day. She thought oh well, might as well go since she's going to be bored for the whole day. Then, an owl came hovering down to her and dropped an envelope on her lap. She opened the envelope and unfolded the note to read it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Au Gin diabolique qui attire,  
  
Vous me ferez l'honneur d'aller à Hogsmeade avec moi? Je vous rencontrerai à l'entrée principale dans un temps d'heures. Vous voir alors.  
  
  
  
-Kevyl McElion.  
  
  
  
(To the devilish enticing Gin,  
  
Will you do me the honour of going to Hogsmeade with me? I shall meet you at the main entrance in an hour's time. See you then.)  
  
She folded the letter and slid it into her pocket. She looked up to meet Kevyl's eyes. He was smiling at her. She nodded to note to him that she agreed to go with him. He left the hall. Hermione and the rest of the Dream Team were rather eager to know who the message was from and what it said. Then, another owl came. This time, the owl was a familiar one. It was from Malfoy, obviously. The owl even left a rose with the note. She shook her head.  
  
'What the hell is Malfoy up to?' she thought.  
  
She unfolded the note and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Seductress in hiding,  
  
I will meet you tonight at the entrance hall. I trust that you have already arranged our little surprise outing that you have planned for us tonight. Have a rose on me, its beauty reminds me of you.  
  
Let the game continue.  
  
  
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
She looked up and looked at the Slytherin table. Malfoy saw her and he smirked at her. She shot him one of her most seductive smiles and nodded her head. She had told him that they were going somewhere that night. She was planning to take him somewhere and have a bit of fun. She was going to take him somewhere unexpected.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Ginny made it to the entrance where Kevyl was waiting for her. She avoided answering any of the Dream Team's questions about the notes. She just left them hanging. Ron was a busybody and he wanted to know everything. She didn't tell him a single thing and that aggravated him a little. After breakfast, she went to her room and changed her clothes. She slipped into a sweet number. She had on light pink off the shoulder top and a pair of tight fitting jeans. She put on her cloak to cover it just in case of the weather.  
  
Kevyl McElion, to her was a rather mysterious character. He was a Durmstrang student that was transferred here just about at the beginning of the term. He was cute nonetheless but there was something about him that intrigued her. She knew from the events before that he spoke French and very fluently too. He had known about her game as well. The game of seduction, he had called it. He was hot. She knew he was judging from his perfect height, his looks and his rather built body that he hides away with his school uniform.  
  
When he saw her standing, she could almost gawk all they. Sure, she had seen many guys around but going out with a guy who's mega hot when it comes to looks, very rare. He wore a dark blue button up shirt which he had left out a few buttons at the top and black pants. His hair was middle parted like always and it was perfectly combed, leaving the fringe in falling on his cheeks. He had on a nice black cloak which covered him nicely. He had one of the best killer smiles that she had ever seen.  
  
"Bonjour Madame", he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Bonjour yourself", she answered.  
  
He held her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at him. He offered her his arm and she took it. Nicely, they walked towards out the entrance and to Hogsmeade where all the senior students were at. The whole street was full of students. They stopped by at almost each and every shop there is in Hogsmeade. They managed to look and talk about items as they see them. Ginny was very impressed by Kevyl's knowledge on some of the rather rare items. She managed to stay in click with the conversation about gemstones. She told him that her favourite stone would be the Sapphire stone because she liked the velvet bluish touch that the stone has.  
  
They talked about general things that they had both feel attracted to. They also talk about themselves, just scraping the tip of the iceberg. They mentioned favorites, dislikes and tastes. Ginny had learnt that Kevyl was absolutely interested in things that are mystical and mythical. His symbol if he ever had one would be a raven with a black rose in its beak. It was what he thought that would resemble him, a dark figure of a bird that's superior in more than words can say with a tinge of romance and respect for passion and love. His favourite color was navy blue and he hates bright colors. He had French blood in him and he was in Durmstrang before he came to Hogwarts.  
  
He had also been rather close friends with Viktor Krum. Like all the other guys his age, he was a Quidditch fan and flies well as a seeker in the game. His favourite subjects are Potions and Defence against Dark Arts. He doesn't like Divination because most Divination teachers are frauds. He didn't mind Astronomy classes because he loved watching constellations and stars at night.  
  
Ginny had found him rather interesting. She liked the fact that she was comfortable around him. She knew that this was some sort of a date but he never implied or hinted to her that it was. He took her to the Three Broomsticks where they both went for a drink. There, they had an encounter with the Dream Team. Harry, Hermione and Ron were shocked to see her with Kevyl for some reason. Ron was shocked to see his sister on a date. Ginny had told Kevyl to ignore them and they both walked past them, leaving goldfish look alike people at the bar.  
  
They both went to the bar to order their drinks and got together on their own little booth where they continued talking. Kevyl got himself a mug of Butterbeer while Ginny got herself a glass of Lime Jade Surprise, a sour juice that she really liked. Ginny also kept her end of the bargain and told him things about him. He was listening to her real well, she could see it. He managed to charm her with his enchanting ways in speech. They were talking as if they had been best friends for years and that made Ginny real comfortable around Kevyl. She liked that comfort very much.  
  
When they were done with their drinks, both Ginny and Kevyl walked back to the Hogwarts grounds. Ginny knew that she should tell Kevyl that she wasn't going for a relationship but something in his eyes told her that he understands without her saying it. It was as though as he had figured her out, well most of her anyway. He knew that she played a real character in the game of seduction. She felt that he was a real sweet guy behind al the hot sexy devil act that he had around him. When they came to the main entrance, they both stopped.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for accompanying me today, Ginny. It was a fun trip and I believe that I had made an effort to making you my new friend", he said.  
  
  
  
He held her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles, like a gentleman.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome, Kevyl. I better get going. I have some things to settle. Thank you so much for your time", she said.  
  
  
  
He gave her a smile and she gave him a peck at the cheek. He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek as well just before she left. Through out the whole trip, she managed to spot Malfoy spying on her. She saw him at every corner when he thought that she had not known but when they were at the Three Broomsticks, she had even gave him a little smile through Kevyl's head. She knew that she had hit a nerve on Malfoy and that tonight, it would be to her advantage. It served him right for trying to get her jealous.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ginny had taken extra effort for the evening. She managed to escape questions from the Dream Team about her whereabouts. They had been trying to talk to her for a long time and today just happened to be the day that they were dying to ask even more questions. The suspicious messages she got at breakfast triggered a lot but her little date with Kevyl McElion brought even more curiosity. The worst part was the curiosity often kills the cat. They tried to get it out of her during dinner but it didn't work as well.  
  
She had completely ignored them. She needed time to dress nicely for the night. She had a nice plan set out for Malfoy and she knew that by the end of the night, he would never forget it ever again. She managed to get hold of the tightest clothes that she could find. She knew that she had to create an appearance that would bring him down to his knees. She put it on and looked at the mirror to see the effect; her mirror gave her the encouragement and the approval.  
  
She had on a black butterfly halter top that was basically a cross that was plastered on her chest. It was a mid-drifted and the cloth was nicely crossed, barely covering her chest and it was tied behind. To match it up, she wore a really short mini skirt that barely covered her ass with a nice black thong to give the impression that she was up on a fire hunt. Her left arm had a nice black leather strap clinging to her arm nicely. To top her outfit, she wore knee high velvet boots.  
  
The outfit had showed of her figure nicely. The sparkling touch was to her belly button that she had gotten pierced without her parents knowing. She had the perfect body that girls would die for. She had an hourglass figure without any parts being out of proportion. She applied darkish make up to make her have that mysterious feel to her appearance. Her mirror once again gave her the right approval and winked at her. Her red fiery hair was let down as it slid perfectly down her shoulders. She got her cloak and managed to cover her whole body up. She was ready for the kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Took you long enough to get here, Weasley", Malfoy said.  
  
Ginny took her time to meet Malfoy. She was obviously playing hard to get. She didn't manage to get to see what he was wearing or whether their outfits would match. She only assumed that their outfits would match. He was not happy with her that she was late. She copied his smirk and shot it back at him. He was even more infuriated by that gesture. She went up to him and kissed him to calm him down, it did.  
  
  
  
"So, where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out", she answered.  
  
  
  
They left Hogwarts grounds with their own invisibility items. They walked to a secret passageway in Hogsmeade and took it off. There, Ginny lead them to a Floo network system. She paid the man that was looking after it and told Draco to follow her. He stepped up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.  
  
  
  
"Say 'London City'", she said.  
  
  
  
He threw it down and shouted it out loud. Green flames took over him and he was gone. Ginny did the same and let the Floo system do its thing. Like usual, it made people feel all dizzy and stuff. She was used to it; she went around with Floo powder and the Floo network. After a while, she had reached at another fireplace where Malfoy was standing next to a man that was identical to the one that had been in Hogsmeade. The man held his hand out and she took it to get out. She paid that man as well.  
  
  
  
"We'll be back later, so keep it open for us. Here's your money", she said to him.  
  
  
  
The man nodded and bowed to her. Malfoy raised an eyebrow on her. He was curious on where she was taking him to. She smiled, not letting him know just yet. She led her out of the alley where they were surrounded my witches and wizards their age. She took him to a hidden store where she had expertly found. There, she asked him whether he knew how to apparate. She also told him to transfigure the cloak to a coat which he did.  
  
  
  
"I'm assuming that you know how to apparate. You're a 7th year Slytherin and you're Lucius Malfoy's son, you should know how to apparate. Tell me you do?" she said.  
  
  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
  
  
"Good because we're going to apparate to where I'm heading. Just think of a place called Dirty Town Jet and we should be able to get there, easily", she said.  
  
  
  
On the count of three, they both disappeared from the hidden store and were at the muggle realm. They were in London city itself. Muggles were all around them. Malfoy was rather amused. She had brought him to the muggle realm. They were at the entrance of a dance club. There was a very long cue to the place. Ginny could see that Malfoy was actually rather impressed to see the place and they weren't even in yet. She took his hand and led him to the back entrance where only the people who knew the password could get in. They came to a black door and Ginny knocked. A bouncer asked for the password.  
  
  
  
"Password?" he asked.  
  
"Raven Sapphire", she said.  
  
  
  
The bouncer opened the door and let them in. He smiled at Ginny and she hugged him. It was Brad, the bouncer who guards the back door. She knew him quite well as she has been here quite a number of times without people knowing. This was also the place where she had lost her virginity. The music was pumping at top volume. Malfoy was impressed. There were muggles everywhere and there was a bar. On the bar where people dancing as well but mostly girls. They were asked up to dance on the bar. There was also a clear dance floor where people were taking their time with their moves. Now, Malfoy was really impressed. They left their coats with Brad.  
  
When Ginny took off her coat and when Malfoy noticed her outfit, his eyes were eyeing her body real nicely. She ran her hair through her hair and shook her head a bit to let her hair fall down her shoulders. She noticed Malfoy's outfit. It was black, pure black. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans and a black button up shirt. It was nicely tucked in. The buttons were let out nicely to show a bit of his well toned chest. She thought that he looked delicious enough to eat.  
  
She surprised him even more by taking his hand and leading him towards the bar where she spotted some of her friends. He had his other hand on the small of her bare back. There, Ginny met up with Raven and Emerald. They were the owner of the bar. She introduced Malfoy to them and they gave them free drinks for the whole night.  
  
  
  
"Whoa there Gin, you've got a hottie with you tonight. Drinks on us for the whole night", Emerald said.  
  
"Thanks Emerald", Ginny said.  
  
"Now you my dear boy better look out for her on the dance floor tonight. She's one dirty slut when it comes to dancing. Every time she's here, she gets all the guys on her touching her everywhere and they end up shagging in my private room", Raven said, teasing Ginny.  
  
  
  
Draco raised another eyebrow at the girl in his arms.  
  
  
  
"I'll keep note on that", Draco said, throwing a sexy smile at her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud announcement in the room. Raven was holding the microphone in her hand and she was on top of the bar with Emerald.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, today we have a little treat for you. Our friend, Gin is back today and she's gonna be dancing on top here for her boyfriend, Draco. Give it up for her!" she shouted at the microphone.  
  
  
  
Ginny was shaking her head to disagree but both Raven and Emerald won't take it. Draco won't have it as well. He lifted her up with his arms to the bar. She noted his curiosity and his amusement to see her embarrassed. She wasn't going to let him win. It was what she had planned up and she wasn't going to let it go down. She stood at the counter and held her stance as the song started. To her amusement, it was 'Dirty' by an American muggle singer, Christina Aguilera. She let herself go with the beat as it started with a little introduction. She moved her hips side to side and made a moaning sound.  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Ah, dirty (dirty)  
  
Filthy (filthy)  
  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
  
If you ain't dirty  
  
you ain't here to party (woo!)  
  
Ladies (move)  
  
Gentlemen (move)  
  
somebody ring the alarm  
  
A fire on the roof  
  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwing' elbows)  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Just when the music started, she went down on her knees and brought herself up. Her eyes were on Draco the whole time. She let herself shake on the table. She mouth the words without actually singing to it. Her hips went moving in a rather enticing way. Her hands went on touching herself as she dance to the beat. People were hooting and cheering for her. She went on and on with her hips swaying and her ass shaking.  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm overdue  
  
Give me some room  
  
I'm coming through  
  
Paid my dues  
  
In the mood  
  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room  
  
DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
  
Let's get dirty (that's my jam)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
  
No question, time for some action  
  
Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
About to erupt  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Wanna get rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny let herself feel towards the music. She was practically stripped dancing on top of the counter. She had found a pole and she was making friends with it by sliding up and down it. She went on with the sexy groove. She shook front and back. She went down on herself every now and then, strutting her stuff. Then, she was joined by Raven and Emerald who had jugs of icy water in their hands. They poured it on themselves as she went down on her knees. They joined her in dancing for the people as well. Slowly, they both poured the icy cold water on her from her head down to her feet. She shook her whole body, letting the water splash all over the place.  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
Ah, heat is up  
  
So ladies, fellas  
  
Drop your cups  
  
Body's hot  
  
Front to back  
  
Now move your ass  
  
I like that  
  
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
Shake a little something' (on the floor)  
  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
Sweat until my clothes come off  
  
Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
  
Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
Just hit the spot  
  
Gonna get my girls  
  
Get your boys  
  
Gonna make some noise  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty (oh, oh)  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny felt Malfoy's eyes on her. She knew that he had been watching her and he had been very aroused by her moves. After a while dancing on top of the counter, she motioned him to her and he came to her. She sat on the counter and had her legs wrapped around his waist. She was wet and she had her evil sexy grin on her face. He grinned back at her. She grinded on his with the music and brought him up with her on the counter.  
  
He surprised her by knowing how to follow the moves. He spun her around and grinded behind her with his hands all over her but mostly on her flat stomach where he rested his hand. She felt his lips going on her neck and her eye fluttered close to the pleasuring moment. His hands on her flat stomach and it were moving in circular motions.  
  
"You've certainly got me, Gin. What are you doing to me?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time for my arrival  
  
Rowdy  
  
Gonna get a little unruly  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
(Ooh oh)  
  
Wanna get dirty  
  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*^*~*~  
  
  
  
Just when the song was about done, both Raven and Emerald could sense heat around the two dancing couple. They brought the water spray and sprayed them with water. It got both Ginny and Draco wet. They were nicely on each other basically. Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny. They were still on the counter and everybody cheered and hooted at them. His tongue went tracing her lips and she moaned in his arms. The touch of their lips against one another was just so fiery and addictive that they both needed more of each other.  
  
They were both hungry and lusting for one another. They lost themselves in a world of passion. What they didn't know was that it had gotten deeper that just a game, it was going deeper and emotions were starting to develop. Their kisses had brought them both to another world and they both knew that they could feel it. She loved the way he kissed her. He always craved for harsh and fiery kisses. She liked the taste of his lips that has a spicy kind of chocolate taste. The other thing that they both didn't know where that they were being followed and that they were both being watched.  
  
  
  
"VIRGINIA ADLIENA WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice shouted.  
  
  
  
Both Draco and Ginny broke apart. They turned to see where the voice came from. It was Ron and he didn't look very happy. Hermione and Harry were there with him as well. They were both shocked. Ron's face was so red that if you look properly, you could see fumes coming out. He was angry alright. Draco still had his arms over her. At the moment, everything was silent. The only thing that came to her mind was one word.  
  
  
  
"Shit!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Merry Christmas! Hehehe. Hope you enjoyed that rather interesting piece from me. It's longer than I wanted it to be. Argh! Oh well, a treat for all you lovely people. I've got a bit of your idea here, Elven Sapphire! :D. Hope you like my version of your idea. :D 


	5. Dans A une Conséquence Profonde

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Whoo! The last chapter was hot wasn't it? HAH! It's pretty funny how Elven Sapphire was just telling me her version of it which was some sort of a talent quest thing and have Ginny performing it to shock everyone; I changed the concept a bit but used the same song. So you can basically say that I dedicate that story to her. Hehehe! I really do hope that you guys enjoyed that chapter. OK, just to let you guys know, this chapter has a slight naughty bit in it. This is what happens when Ron and them find out. This is major angst themed here! WHOA! *so sit back and relax*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The Seductress have been discovered,  
  
The Devil had lust on her showered,  
  
With stumbling blocks on her way,  
  
She showed them the darkest of day.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Silence happened in the club.  
  
Music was still playing, beats were pumping but no one moved.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Ginny and Draco as well as Ron, Potter and Granger.  
  
Ron was red beyond words. He was also angry beyond words. His sister was in the arms of his archenemy. His sister was wearing something that couldn't even cover her completely. He couldn't believe that his sister had done all the things that he had just seen. She had been dancing on top of the counter like a whore, skank, hooker, slut and a stripper. The worst part has yet to come. She had kissed Malfoy, his archenemy for the past 6 years. She had allowed him to touch her at places that he didn't even want to mention. He felt angry, confused, disappointed, disgusted and the worst of it, betrayed.  
  
Ginny saw this in Ron's eyes. She was still in Malfoy's arms. She saw the hatred that Ron had for her at the moment. She saw the disgust in Potter's face and she saw the shock on Granger's face. At the moment, she had been overwhelmed by a huge feeling of victory. She had wanted reality smacked straight on their face by the worst. She had wanted this moment for far too long. Malfoy's arms seem to tighten around her; he was looking at the Dream Team as well except he did with his usual evil smirk on his face. His hands were nicely on top of her stomach, nicely wrapped around her.  
  
Ron, Potter and Granger walked up to them. Ron was on the edge. He had first come to smack Malfoy but he had found the source of his anger, Virginia Adliena Weasley. Potter and Granger were still shocked, nonetheless. Ron pulled Ginny away from Malfoy. He held her hard at the wrist to make sure that she felt hurt.  
  
  
  
"You are a disgrace, Gin! What the hell happened to you? This is not you! What did you think you were doing dancing like a stripper, acting like one and kissing Malfoy?! What is mom going to say about this?" Ron shouted at her.  
  
Ginny made Ron let go of her hand.  
  
"Well for your information, Ron, I'm having fun whether you like it or not! Why did you follow us? This has nothing to do with you, Ron! This isn't your life, it's mine!" She shouted back.  
  
"If we didn't follow you, Gin, you would have gotten raped by this bugger! And I'm glad we did follow you too! We didn't know that you were this much of a whore and a slut! You're coming back with us whether you like it or not and you are going to go back to becoming the old Ginny that we all used to know and love", he shouted.  
  
"No! I'm not going back with you! I'm not going back to become who I was before. You think you know me so well, didn't you, Ron? Guess what? Virginia Adliena Weasley died the day she opened the Chamber of Secrets! The person you see in front of you is who the new Virginia Weasley is whether you like it or not! I will not go back to the position where I've been stepped on all my life! I hate the three of you! I hate you the most!" she shouted.  
  
When she was done with that, Ron had done something that he never thought he'd ever do in his entire life as a brother but he did. He let his anger got to him and slapped Ginny across the face, hard. A sickening loud slap could be heard across the room. Humiliation and anger was overwhelmingly tensioned between the two siblings. Ginny felt the pain stinging on her face. Everyone was shocked by his gesture. He had slapped her hard enough for her to fall back, Malfoy managed to grab hold of her. Ron stared at his own hand at the moment and at his sister. He had not meant to hit her that hard but anger got the best out of him. Moments later, she had moved away from Malfoy and came in front of him. She raised her hand and with the same amount of force, slapped him back. Then, she used the back of her hand to smack him hard. He fell down to the ground with a broken nose, blood streaming down his nostrils.  
  
"You better watch yourself around, Ronald! You've messed around with the wrong sibling. I don't give a fuck anymore about being good and angelic. This is who I am, if you can't deal with me, then don't! Just to let you know, your sweet little sister had died the day she found out that you don't care about her. You've neglected her all of your life and all of a sudden you started caring because she turned bad. This is your doing, Ronald. If you want to blame anyone, start with yourself", Ginny said to Ron.  
  
  
  
Granger and Potter helped Ron who was on the ground. Potter scowled at Ginny and Malfoy. Granger did the same. She muttered something about Ginny being drugged by Malfoy. Ginny let anger get to her side. It was time that they know how she felt. She was sick of being the angelic little Gin that everyone loved.  
  
  
  
"What's your problem, Gin? What the hell happened to you?!" Potter asked, obviously angered as well.  
  
"You are my problem, Mr. Potter, boy who lived! Just because you have managed to escape Voldemort all of your life doesn't mean that you will forever! Mark my words he will get to you and he will finish you off!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Harry.. She didn't mean what she said, she's just a bit out of it", Granger said, trying to calm both Ron and Potter down.  
  
"No Granger! I'm perfectly fine and I'm perfectly sickened by you as well! Ms. Know it all, perfect grades student. Mudblood nonetheless! Head Girl and perfectly unaware of her own virginity! You're not that perfect, Granger! Not that you know, but just slightly below you, I'm the only student in Hogwarts that managed to handle more than 6 advanced lessons in one day without getting stress! So beat it Granger, you're not the best of students anymore", Ginny yelled.  
  
Granger started crying. Potter was shocked beyond words. Ron was wiping the blood off his nose. Malfoy stood besides the fiery girl with an amused look on his face. After her little yelling session, Ginny took off. She headed out the backdoor with her cloak and left. Malfoy followed her from behind. She was pissed beyond words and she was showing it as well. He could sense the dark aura around her. Something was awfully familiar. She was infuriated with anger. Hatred had began to take over her. Right now was the moment where it would be easy to get to her. They both apparated to the Floo network and took it back to Hogsmeade where they made their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
  
She was silent. He knew that she was troubled. Sure, he should care about her feelings. They were after all just players in a game. Still, he felt a bit of worried for the girl. All of a sudden he just felt a pang of worry in him for her. It was that blasted kiss in the club that did this to him. He knew at that moment that the game had gone deeper than what they had both assumed it would be. She walked ahead of him, as though as he wasn't there. As soon as they got the main entrance, she ran. He didn't know where she was off to. He followed her.  
  
She felt anger and she felt humiliation. She knew that she shouldn't feel like that. It had been done and it had been said. She had already managed to spit at the Dream Team for what they have done to her for the past 5 years of Hogwarts. They can no longer hurt her anymore but why does it feel so bad? The stinging pain still on her face. Her brother had raised his hand on her and smacked her right across the face. She didn't want anything to do with her brother at the moment. She had done what she wanted and she was proud of it. Now, all she felt was just pure pain. She ran as fast as she could to her chambers, unaware that Malfoy was just behind her.  
  
He saw her breakdown. She ran to her room and flung to her bed. She covered her face with her pillow and cried. He had felt a certain degree of worry for her. Being cold and heartless, it wasn't his place to comfort her but he knew that he should at least give her notice that he is there. He went down, placed his hand on her shoulders and lifted her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his chest. He was shock to find himself doing this. He had never comforted anyone in his life but she was a different story. He let himself go for the kill, no matter how horrid it was.  
  
Her tears fell and seem to practically soak up his whole shirt. He kept on holding her in his arms, giving her assurance that he was there for her. He was actually surprised that he was caring. He stroked her hair and occasionally dropped a few kisses on her hair. He even managed to drop a few words of comfort to her. Soon, she had stopped crying and was calm. Still, he held her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright, Gin?" he asked softly, in a rather sincere tone.  
  
  
  
She nodded slightly. Her arms rested calmly on his chest. Her hands began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Just in a random moment, she laid kisses on his bare chest. The touch of her lips on his chest made him shudder in delight. She looked at him; he had looked so sincere then. She looked deeply into his eyes, unexpected to see his true self. She saw his loneliness reflecting on her own.  
  
He stared back at her. He had seen the same thing that she had just saw. Her eyes were dark brown, puffy from crying but still gloriously filled with passionate emotions and feelings. He had noticed that she had found out his weakness. She traced her finger on his face. Her touch was so gentle and just so calm. He caught her hand just when she was done and kissed her knuckles, the back of her hand and her palm. She was just as shocked to see his gentleness on her.  
  
She felt a tear trickled down her cheek. This wasn't real. This was just in the spur of the moment. He was just another thing in her life. He was just another player in the game that she had won so many times without emotions getting involved. Then, as his grey eyes looked deeply into hers, it told her that she had lost. Not only had she lost, he did as well. No one was the winner in this game. The game was ending when it had only begun. They were both still wet, still in a very confused state and definitely filled with emotions at the moment. She was being upset and he was being comforting. They were both very out of character at the moment.  
  
For a moment, they were just looking and staring at each other. He was still holding her hand for some very bizarre reason. At that time, another thought came to her mind. She was curious exactly how many girl he had cared for or nonetheless, made love to instead of just plain raw sex. In all of honesty, she had never made love. She had just well, plain hard on action, as she liked to call it. Oh Merlin, she wanted to know how he really was on the inside. She knew he wasn't all that cold and heartless as he seemed to be. Everything was just explaining itself in their eyes. All of a sudden, a certain flash hit her eyes and she saw his past, every single thing that had happened to him flashed before her.  
  
  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco... He didn't put you through it.. He couldn't have.. Not you too.. Draco.."She said.  
  
  
  
She rolled up the sleeve of his left arm but she didn't find it. She did the next thing that she could; she took off his shirt for him. He didn't even stop her. She made him turn around just to see whether what she was finding was there or not. It wasn't but from what she saw in the flashback, she knew it must be there, somewhere. She held her hand over it and muttered a few words of magic. Slowly, it appeared before her. There it was on his shoulder blade. It wasn't very clear. The dark mark was on his shoulder blade. It had just been burned lately, she would know. The invisibility spell to cover the mark was not permanent on his. He was an important role in Voldemort's plan.  
  
  
  
"How did you know about this? How did you make it appear?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She didn't answer him. She took of her robe and told him to mutter the spell to make the dark mark appear. He held his palm just slightly above of her shoulder blade and muttered it. The dark mark appeared on her shoulder blade as well. He was shocked. He didn't know that the Ginny had been made a Death Eater just as he did. Usually, the mark was set on the left arm but hers and his was on their shoulder blade. They were to play an important role in Voldemort's plan to revive himself as a solid form. He saw the mark just on her shoulder blade and continued staring at it.  
  
Just as she feared, there was another like her. Voldemort had planted that on her in her first year, telling her that she would play the 'Dark Princess' just below him. He had been careful to let her be noticed as a Death Eater. He had also hinted that there would be another, standing beside her. Now, she knew who it was. Draco Malfoy was the 'Dark Prince'. They would be summoned soon, she could feel it. They were made to be together as they had similar common interests, one, hatred towards Potter and his little puny friends. She could just feel the darkness engulfing her at the moment.  
  
She felt him come close to her. One arm went down to her waist and to her flat stomach bringing her body close to his, the other was brushing her hair aside as he reached out to a sensitive spot on her neck. She melted in his embrace. She melted completely in his touch. Oh Merlin, what was he doing to her. With one movement, he bit her. She moaned in pleasure and pain. He sucked on her skin and licked it every so often. She brought her lips to his and kissed him senseless. It was oh so gentle to begin with. He had sense her need for comfort and he was giving it to her. She knew that by the end of the night, he was hers and she was his. The kiss seemed to have meant more than just needs, it had feelings as well. Merlin... What on earth is going on.? The night seemed to have lost itself in the hands of the two players of the game.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
She had woken up. She felt another body pressing against hers and she saw her fingers were intertwined with another. She smiled as she remembered what happened last night. That was one of the night that she would cease to forget. The duvet was the only thing that was covering her besides his body. This was the very first time that she woke up with someone next to her after a night of sex. Last night had meant something to her, well.. Them to say the least. He had admitted to it too. They took it slow and it ended up with a rather fast paced session.  
  
  
  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty", his voice whispered into her ears.  
  
  
  
She smiled at the voice. He was awake and he was still with her, in her bed. He placed butterfly kisses on her back and her neck just to keep her happy. Her fingers tightened their hold on his fingers.  
  
  
  
"So, does this mean that the game is over?" she asked.  
  
"If you want it to be, then it shall be over but if you want it to continue, it can", he answered.  
  
"How do you continue a game of seduction when the two players have already broken the first rule of not having sex?" she asked, in a joking voice.  
  
"Well, last night was not sex. It was making love and that is very different from sex, I assure you", he replied, kissing her neck.  
  
  
  
She turned and kissed him. Their lips touching each other's in a nice frenzy of passion. It was no longer out of lust. It had been more than that. Last night, they had let out an emotion that they both thought they never could. They had managed to tame one another. Her arms where place nicely on his neck and fiddling with his hair. After that, they took it to the shower where they cleaned themselves out of the smell of sex that they both shared. It was going to be a long day and it was also going to be a hard day.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
They walked together down the Great Hall where everyone was sure to be. He had his hand on the small of her back to lead her in. When they walked in, everyone looked at them. As they walk to the Slytherin table, murmurs and whispers were heard. They didn't care. They just continued walking to the Slytherin table. They found a nice spot alongside where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting. Pansy and Blaise glared at Ginny. Draco scowled at them and they stopped.  
  
The Dream Team glared at them with hatred. They glared back at them. Ron's nose was better but his pride was not. Potter had seemed to found himself a new enemy; he just never thought it would be his best friend's sister. Granger looked like trash, worst than ever. Ginny's words had hurt her more than she had expected. As mean as it sounds, Ginny felt happy. Her lips curved to a demonic smile.  
  
  
  
"What's going on, Draco? Why is the Weasel sitting here with us on our table?" Pansy asked, almost gagging.  
  
"For your information, Parkinson. I happen to be Malfoy's newest pet infatuation. Unlike you, a pest at his sight. I'm his girlfriend", Ginny answered.  
  
"Are you blooming serious, Draco?" Blaise added.  
  
"Yes I am, listen to the girl. She has more than just beauty in her", Draco said.  
  
  
  
They ate breakfast in almost peace. Blaise and Pansy seem to calm down a bit but inside, they were still mighty angry. Crabbe and Goyle, being as thick as they always are, congratulated Draco for winning a new prize. Ginny finished breakfast fast and gave Draco a quick peck on the lips which end up to a heavy pashing moment, then left the hall. Blaise and Pansy followed her out to talk to her. She knew it was coming, so she prepared for the worst.  
  
  
  
"Weasley! A word with you', Blaise said.  
  
  
  
Ginny turned around to face the two major sluts in Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"Listen girl, you don't know what you're messing with. This is Malfoy we're talking about here. He's one of the most eligible bachelors in this school. When he's done with you, you're only going to end up hurt. I suggest you break it off with him before he breaks you", Pansy said.  
  
  
  
Ginny sighed.  
  
  
  
"Look, this is a hard game that you're playing. Mark our words; you're not going to win it. We've been there and done that", Blaise said.  
  
"I didn't know that you people even cared", Ginny said, an annoyed tone in her voice.  
  
"We are a shocking pair of chics. We happen to look out for best interests in the girls that Malfoy plays with", Pansy said.  
  
"I know what I'm up against. I couldn't care less. Let him do what he wants, it's just another moment of lust. By the end this phase, we'll be over it", Ginny told them.  
  
  
  
Blaise and Pansy looked at each other, giving each other knowing nods.  
  
  
  
"Then, we welcome you to us. We offer peace and some sort of a sisterhood bond to you", Blaise said, holding her hand out.  
  
  
  
Pansy did the same. Ginny looked at them and shook their hands. This is rather odd but she rather be friends with them than the Dream Team. Kevyl was looking from a distant corner, observing her. She noticed but she didn't bother. She turned to his gaze and nodded a smile. He did the same. Things had changed and sad to say the least, she was happy that she got the Dream Team all shook up. It was the best feeling in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Whoo! That's another chapter of the story. I'm just letting in a slight preview of the story. This story is going to turn real dark in another few more chapters. This is a very unexpected fic. Now that Ginny and Draco had both found out that they are Death Eaters at a rather high rank, they will be together. It's between them to tell and the tale had meant more than just seduction and lust, it brings you to an unexpected tale of dark romance between the Seductress and the Dragon. 


	6. Vers l'Obscurité

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello people. I'm just on a rather sad note here. It's Boxing Day in the Southern Hemisphere and when I open my inbox, I found a flame in my reviews. *sniff* I'll get over it as soon as you guys read this chapter. LOL! Are the characters recognizable though? Sure, Ginny isn't but it's the whole point! Just to let you know, Hell no am I going to let Ginny go into Slytherin! Freaks no! I personally think she serves a purpose to be in Gryffindor. So yea, hope you enjoy the story. Ooh! I've been asked this quite some amount of time about the introduction poem that I always begin with, yes I wrote it, every single one of them. :D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Feelings brought in two different souls,  
  
Kindred in a way to make them feel whole,  
  
Broken in some pieces whole in the others,  
  
Together they face through trouble together.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
Virginia..... Come to me....  
  
Draco..... Come to me...  
  
This is the moment that you have both been waiting for....  
  
It's time to serve your rightful master....  
  
  
  
A choking sound came out of two prefect chambers. Both caused by the same dream. Lightning struck and thunder was heard. They got up, grabbed their cloak and went to find each other. Being in this same floor and almost near areas, it did help them find each other. It was clear, they were needed and they were just summoned by a dream. Although the dark mark did not bring any pain or burns, the dream was horrifying enough to shake them up. Silver hair met up with red hair in the middle of the paths. In a comforting way, she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around the girl.  
  
  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco, he just summoned us with a dream. The Dark Lord has finally came to get us", Ginny said.  
  
"That means that he's coming for us, Gin. My father has written to me about this. He had told me that the Dark Lord wants our presence at his next meeting", Draco said.  
  
"Does he know about me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He does. He managed to hint it at least. He said something about bringing the Dark Princess to the meeting as well", he answered.  
  
  
  
He led her to his chambers just on the opposite side of hers, whispered the password to the portrait and brought her in. She seems to be calm but he knew that she was a bit shaken by the dream. She wasn't about to show him that she had been afraid. She managed to put up a strong upfront in front of him. That's what he liked about her. The game had been put on hold since they were officially together.  
  
Ever since they went public, odd things have been happening. Ginny's red hair had suddenly had black streaks growing. Potter has been having psychotic visions and immense pain from his scar. Granger had been rather fidgety as well. Ron had been himself but the strange thing was that he had gotten himself to the Hospital Wing for some reason. Draco himself had grown black streaks as well. Day by day, Ginny and him seem paler and obviously dark.  
  
Dumbledore had noticed this and had immediately called for them. They had to lie and assure him that nothing is going wrong. Snape was being observant as well. He was at look out for them in Potions. Everytime they were in Potions, he would look at them strangely. They both knew that something was definitely going on. They had to hide it, this was who they were. They knew that Snape was a Death Eater as well but to trust him is between border lines.  
  
Things have been messy lately but they managed to pull through it together. They had been having time alone with themselves, occupying themselves with some rather intimate activities. Neither one told each other they had absolutely deep everlasting fairytale feelings for the other. Neither one of them believe it anyway. It was something that they both needed. They understood each other. For the past 3 months, they have been together. Things were going on as if it were to test them both. At times, they would have visions of the death of the other person. They talked about it and managed to calm each other down.  
  
At the strangest moments together, they would talk about all sorts of things to get to know each other even deeper but one day, they found an ability to look into each other's past. So, they skipped talking and just went to look into each other's past. They always end up making out and kissing just to comfort the other from the torment or sadness that they had been through. They needed each other, whether it was them or not. Their relationship was not of love but of trust. They trusted each other and they were faithful to one another. They were more than friends but not actually lovers. Love was too strong for their kind of relationship at the moment.  
  
They've been very careful around people. The Dream Team practically ignores Ginny just like things were as it was before except it was more obvious. Ginny's been sitting at the Slytherin table for quite some time. She got to talk to Blaise and Pansy to get to know them better. She thought that they were actually softies behind the bitchy side of them. It was a rather unexpected thing to see a Gryffindor becoming friends with the two meanest sluts from Slytherin. Then again, so many unexpected things have happened in the past, why not now?  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
Christmas swept past Hogwarts and everyone was in the mood for the festive season. Many students were leaving for home, for the winter holidays but the Dream Team stayed behind. Ron had written to the Weasleys about Ginny's indecent behaviour but the Weasleys had not believed him. However, they did give her a bit of a lecture to be having a relationship with a Malfoy. Nonetheless, they gave her the freedom of her own decision. Ron, much to disbelief was rather angry about it.  
  
Ginny on the other hand, was quite pleased. She had expected that her parents would give her a green light for her actions. They weren't really keen on paying attention to her life. At times like these, it was a real privilege to be the youngest child out of 7 kids. The other thing was that she was allowed to stay back in school for the holidays but Ginny had been invited to spend her Christmas with the Malfoys. She accepted the invitation and was to leave for the Manor with Draco.  
  
The very day of Christmas Eve, she was all packed up and was waiting for Draco to be done with his packing. Ginny had gotten what she needed and packed it nicely in her bag. She dressed up nicely as well, just to look decent enough to be presented to the high class wizarding family. She had on a white off the shoulder flared sleeve top and a cream peach colored long skirt. Her velvet cloak was nicely clasped on her neck with the flowing material covering her entire body to provide warmth. She had her long red auburn hair in a French plait.  
  
Her mirror gave her a pretty wink and approved of her sweet number. She gazed out the window, looking at the scenery. All she had in mind was the events that will take place when she's going to be at the manor. Lucius has been there, almost getting her killed back in the first year. She wondered whether things will be different. She had never met, Narcissa but according to Draco, she is one of the sweetest people that he knew, of course that was his mother. He had mentioned that Narcissa can also be very straight forward at times. She wondered to thinking of Draco's past. His childhood was so sad. Lucius had practically nailed every single thing of discipline and coldness into him.  
  
  
  
"Must be something really much like a fairytale that you're thinking about if you're gazing into the window like that", a voice said.  
  
  
  
Ginny was a tad bit startled. She turned just to see Draco Malfoy standing just behind her. He was wearing a black robe over his suite. She had to admit, he looked really wicked in black. He grinned at her and walked towards her. His arms snaked around her waist as she dipped her into a kiss.  
  
  
  
"You look really enchanting in that sweet outfit of yours", he murmured.  
  
"Thank you", she said.  
  
  
  
He helped her with her bag and offered her, his free arm. She smiled. Instead of taking the arm, she held his hand and intertwined her fingers to his. Together, they made their way to the entrance hall. Along the way, they met up with some rather pissed off people. The Dream Team was glaring at them. They couldn't be bothered. They just walked past them. After all, when they get back, they can deal with it in a rather fashionable order.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
After approximately 2 hours, they reached the Malfoy Manor. The place was huge. It looked almost exactly like the muggle Queen's Buckingham Palace. The carriage pulled up and a servant opened the door, helping them out. Ginny was definitely amazed and bewildered by the house. Draco led her into the house where they waited in the main hall. Ginny met the Malfoy's ghost butler, Martin. Martin helped them with their robes. Ginny looked around, it was a rather huge hall. The staircases led to two different areas. It was obviously a really large house. Then, a tall blonde haired woman in a magnificent gown came down the staircase.  
  
  
  
"Draco darling, you are home", the woman said.  
  
  
  
Ginny watched as Draco kissed the back of her hand and her cheek before giving her a quick hug.  
  
  
  
"Hello mother. I see that you are very well indeed", Draco said.  
  
"Of course, what do you expect? My......" she stopped.  
  
  
  
She saw Ginny standing just behind Draco. Her eyes widened with shock. Ginny felt rather uncomfortable but Draco took over. He held her hand and introduced her to his mother.  
  
  
  
"Mother, this is Virginia Weasley, our guest. I'm sure father has mentioned that I would be bringing along a friend with me to our meeting with the Dark Lord. Father has invited her, personally just two weeks ago", Draco introduced.  
  
"Yes, of course. He had mentioned to me that you'll be bringing someone but I didn't expect it to be a Weasley, darling. Sorry child, where's my manners? I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. Nice to meet you", Narcissa said.  
  
"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy", Ginny said.  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled and bowed to Narcissa. Narcissa placed her hand on the girl's chin and lifted her head up to have a proper look. She smiled at the girl and turned to her son, satisfied with her son's taste in girls at such a young age.  
  
  
  
"Delighted to meet you, Virginia. I'm sure that you will enjoy your stay here with us and I must say, Draco dear, she is a rather pretty one compared to that Parkinson girl", Narcissa said.  
  
"Well mother, this girl is more than meets the eye. That is why father insisted that she come to the meeting with us and for the annual Christmas ball that's to be held here", Draco said.  
  
"Well then, let's be off for tea at the terrace. I'm sure you must be a bit tired and you would like to relax with a cup of Earl Grey", Narcissa said.  
  
  
  
Then, together the three headed for the terrace. The view overlooked the garden. There was a pool and the garden looked larger than anything she's ever been to. The garden was beautiful with many different kinds of flowers and birds. Servants and house elves were busy bringing the items to them. The three managed to engage into a rather intelligent conversation regarding the school and the political matters in the wizardry world. It was on rare occasions that Ginny had tea in a very big house with one of the high class society in the wizarding world. Narcissa did ask a lot of questions about Ginny's family which she had managed to answer back. After having tea, Narcissa got Draco to show Ginny around the manor and he did.  
  
Together they walked around the manor. They walked down to the dungeons, to the fencing room, to the library and to many others. Draco avoided one room and she knew it. From her memories of his past, she remembered where it was. He didn't want to go to it but she couldn't help but want to see it. Through the halls of the dungeons, there was a dark room. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't particularly fond of the room. She opened the door and held his hand, pulling him in with her. The darkness of the room was a spine chilling moment. This was indeed a torture chamber where Draco had been taken to when he was young to be taught discipline.  
  
She saw the pain in his eyes and she touched the items in the room. She could even feel his pain. She saw this in her visions. In this very chamber, he had gotten his dark mark. He had gotten it when he was in his 4th year. This was also the room where he had managed his first kill and the rest of the other kills. The smell of blood still lingered in the room. It was a sickening stench. She knew that Draco wasn't born evil but he was born to be evil. Hatred towards other things has brought him to this limit. She understood him. Voldemort had plans for them and it must have required them to kill a lot. She had only killed 2 people so far, only in the muggle world. It wasn't a very nice memory. Until today, the looks on the muggles that she killed still haunts her.  
  
It was a cursed life to be a Death Eater. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. The dark room was indeed a scary and horrifying room. He hated this room. She could tell from the looks in his eyes that this room was where all the things that made him cold happened. She went to him and made him look into her eyes. Then, she pulled his head down to her for a kiss. He replied her kisses. His arms snaked around her waist and hers rested nicely on his chest. Everytime they kissed, it was as though they couldn't get enough of each other. It was a crave they both needed.  
  
As they broke apart, they left the room to see the other rooms. He took her to his room, where all the things of him were there. She was very impressed with how his room looks like. It was very clean and tidy. It had his smell of pine and sexy chocolate smell as well. There was a very large bed, a huge wardrobe room, an ensuite, a big cupboard of books, some random miniature dragon figures and a grand piano. It was basically a sanctuary. It was his sanctuary. She never imagined him to be the kind to play the piano. The room was lighted by soft candles that brought out perfect lights in the room. The room was spectacular. It was nicely dark green and black with a touch of silver. She walked around and finally stopped at the piano. She opened it. The grand piano was a transparent one and it looks really nice.  
  
  
  
"You play the piano?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't. I just have it in this room for decoration", he said, sarcastically.  
  
  
  
She smacked his arm in a playful manner. He smirked at her. She looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Do you mind if I give it a go?" she asked.  
  
  
  
He nodded his head. She sat on the piano bench and just adjusted herself before placing her hands on the piano. She took a deep breath and hit the first few chords to the piece. Her fingers reaching the chords of a muggle player, Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. She managed to play it in tempo. Draco was listening to it and he was very impressed indeed. She played as if she had mastered it for a lifetime. She continued to play as she got to the 2nd part and went back to the first part in repetition. The way her fingers moved was so graceful and delicate. She nailed each key, pedaling, dynamics and tempo right.  
  
Then, Draco decided to do the thing that he was best at. He began to distract her. He placed his arms around Ginny's waist and stood behind her, making her feel uncomfortable. She had made a few mistakes and with his lips on her neck, she stopped. She closed her eyes and let him guide her. He ends up sitting on the bench with her on his lap. He held her hand and kissed the little spot on her neck where she was most sensitive at and started nibbling on it. She let out a satisfied moan, softly.  
  
  
  
"Draco, do you know what's going to happen in these few days time?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know, Gin. I really don't know", Draco answered.  
  
"What is this relationship that we have, Draco? Are you feeling the way that I do?" she asked.  
  
"What are you feeling?" he asked, softly.  
  
  
  
She turned around to look him in the eyes. Brown met grey in a mix fusion.  
  
  
  
"I feel like I don't want anyone else but you. I feel like nothing matters anymore but you and I feel like..."  
  
"You just want to be with me every moment and you feel happy when you're with me?" he continued for her.  
  
She didn't want to admit it. It was love and she knew that she felt it. She nodded, expecting him to laugh at her face. She lowered her head, not daring to look into his eyes again. She felt embarrassed for the first time in years. Then, he lifted her chin up with his hand and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I feel the same way too. I do not know how to describe it but I've heard of it. If this is love, then, I have to admit it to you. Virginia Weasley, I am in love with you", he said.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, shocked. Did he just admit something of having feelings for her? He looked so much like the other night when he comforted her. He was so sincere. She didn't' know how to react to him. He took her hand and softly kissed her knuckles. She felt her lips curve to a real smile. She touched his face and slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Again, sparks fly as their lips touched. Her lips touched his in the most gentle and soft way. They had gotten comfortable until someone cleared their throats. They broke apart and turned around. Lucius Malfoy was standing at Draco's door.  
  
  
  
"Am I disturbing something?" Lucius asked.  
  
"No father, you are not", Draco said.  
  
"Ah.... Miss Weasley. Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. I hope you find yourself comfortable where you are", Lucius said.  
  
"Thank you, sir", she answered.  
  
  
  
Lucius stood in front of them. They managed to get off each other and stand up. Lucius noticed something between the two and he gave them knowing looks.  
  
  
  
"I think that Miss Weasley would find herself rather comfortable with the room next to yours. Tonight, we will have dinner together to celebrate your arrival, Miss Weasley. Draco... My dear boy, I shall talk to you later regarding some personal business. I shall see you later at the dinner table. Don't be late", Lucius said.  
  
  
  
With that, he turned to his heels and left. Draco took Ginny to his room and told her that he'll escort her to the dining hall later in the evening after he has spoken to his father. Ginny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He left and she was left in her room where her things were already there. A little house elf appeared and laid down a beautiful gown on her bed. Ginny quickly thanked the house elf and told it to leave her. She wanted to rest before the night. She had a feeling that the night was going to be rather long. She quickly wrote a note to her parents saying that she's fine, just for reassurance. She couldn't help but wonder what Lucius had to tell Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
"Gin.. Wake up. It's time", Draco said.  
  
  
  
She woke up to find Draco was already wearing a hooded cloak which was covering his black outfit. She went to change and gave herself a quick refreshing look. Tonight was the night that things change. Tonight was the night that she meets Tom Riddle, once again. Not out of hatred, not out of love but out of loyalty to a master. She put on a one shouldered top and covered it with a sweater. For some reason, she felt that it was suitable. Draco was waiting patiently for her, in her room.  
  
This was the night of the Death Eater's meeting. Tonight was the night where all the Death Eaters were summoned to where the Dark Lord has set the gathering to be at. Ginny was nervous about it. Draco had told her about the meeting as that was what his father had told him earlier on. When she was done, Draco escorted her to the Dungeon Hall where all the Death Eaters that were summoned were at. The two wore a black hooded cloak with the hoods up. Draco held her hand as they walked to the dungeons. When they got there, Lucius stopped them.  
  
  
  
"Tonight, you will be presented to our Master. He will bless you with gifts to help you with your role towards his plan. The Dark Lord expects many great things from the both of you. So, do not disappoint him", Lucius said.  
  
  
  
The both of them nodded their heads and Lucius opened the door. The two walked together to the very middle of the circle where the Dark Lord was. The Dark Lord had his hood up but took it down when the two entered. When Ginny looked up, she gasped. Voldemort was in his younger form. The feeling that built up in her was an eerie silence of darkness and she did not feel comfortable with it.  
  
There were about 73 Death Eaters in the Dungeon, in a large circle. They all had their hoods up so; they couldn't tell who is who. They watched as the two stopped in front of their master. The Dark Lord had an evil smile on his face as he watched the two hooded people in front of him. He waved his wand and their hoods fell along with their cloaks.  
  
  
  
"My loyal servants, tonight we gather here to award my two most powerful assistants in my plan to destroy the Order of the Phoenix and Potter. These people that is in front of me will be leading all of you to victory against the good side", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
Voldemort explained his actions and told the whole hall how he managed to get a Weasley to turn to the dark side. Many gasps were heard but mostly, it was in silence. Voldemort also explained the plan to everyone in the room. They were to strike by the end of the school year where the Order of the Phoenix will not be ready to strike back. He also explained the gifts that both Ginny and Draco were about to receive. Draco and Ginny looked at each other, neither one of them knew what they were feeling. They had just felt numb.  
  
  
  
"Kneel down", Voldemort commanded.  
  
  
  
The both of them went down on their knees, not knowing what was to happen to them. Voldemort flicked his wand in the air and two black orbs appeared. He pointed at the orbs with his wand to Draco and Ginny. The orbs floated on top of their heads. Then, Voldemort ripped Draco's shirt and Ginny's sweater to reveal their shoulder blades. He placed both his hands just above of it and muttered a spell to make the Dark Mark appear.  
  
As soon as the Dark Mark appeared, the two gritted their teeth as they felt a stinging pain on their shoulders. Voldemort waved his wand at the orbs to their shoulder blades. The dark orbs came in contact with their skin and slowly inserted their body via the Dark Mark on their shoulders. The two gritted their teeth but they couldn't help the pain moan from their mouths. The process was indeed slow and very painful. Blood was oozing out of the marks. Just when the orbs were completely in their body, both their bodies were covered with a dark electrical orb of black smoke. It was swirling within them.  
  
Both Ginny and Draco went through the same thing. They felt a major change within their bodies. They both felt energy flowing throughout their body from the Dark Mark. There was no longer pain but more of a longing feeling for the touch of destruction. The black orb had taken into their body and consumed the bright side of their life. The orb even managed to get them into new clothes that were absolutely matching to their kind. Then, the smoke slowly disappeared, giving a slow entrance of introduction to the two.  
  
  
  
"My faithful servants welcome your Prince and Princess of Darkness. With their power combined, they will lead you to victory against those who oppose us!" Voldemort announced.  
  
  
  
The Death Eaters cheered as they were presented to their leaders. Draco and Virginia stood together pale as ever, eyes black as coal, hair streaked in black and aura within the darkest of all. The two stood together as in a blind trance. They had a blank look on their face, extremely expressionless. It was as though as life had been taken out of them. The look in their eyes was of thoughts of cruel intentions and extreme destruction.  
  
Without waiting for consent, Draco stood behind Virginia and had his arm around her waist. With a swift move, the both of them disappeared into this air leaving nothing but a burnt mark on the ground and dark mist. They had apparated into the muggle world and were creating fear for the muggles. They made their kills quick and easy. In a dark trance, they murdered, assassinated and killed together as one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's all so far. REVIEW! Please don't drop a flame. 


	7. L'obscurité dans l'Amour

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hi there fellow readers! Oh my goodness, I managed to nail the largest numbers of reviews in the last chapter. Yay! I would really like to thank all of you for reviewing my fic and that particular chapter. True, I have a very different approach when it comes to writing this fic. I like the fact that Ginny's character is not mentioned a lot because it brings more opinions from the author. I had one reviewer asking me whether I am a slut or a slut wannabe. Hehehe, I can't help but laugh at that comment. No, I am not a slut or a slut wannabe. I don't go screwing guys around getting my reputation. Nah that is totally not me. I'm just an author who has low self esteem in her writings but tends to make a different approach with her ideas. However, I am very grateful to those people who reviewed my stories. I am absolutely grateful and flattered by your words. :D I think that would be it from me because this is so long! So continue on with the story, enjoy and review the story. :D Thanks again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* A small message to all the readers*~*  
  
  
  
The tale has come to the middle part of the long chapters. In this chapter, the most unexpected thing happens. It changed Ginny's character a lot. She is no longer the sweet and innocent character that she used to be. As mentioned, Virginia Adliena Weasley has died the moment she stepped into the Chamber of Secrets. Yes, she might be friends to muggles but when darkness clouds your mind, you have no say in your actions. Any emotions whatsoever can be turned to hatred with darkness lingering in your soul. Have a little think of her changed character before you read this fic because this is not Ginny anymore. She no longer ceases to exist. The Princess of Darkness stands next to her Prince in crime and in prosecution, kindness no longer seen but cruelty and harsh reality slaps through the edge of the tale, giving you the reason to read this story.  
  
  
  
-Angel*Hiragizawa32  
  
  
  
*~*-----------------------------------------*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
White and pure no longer seen,  
  
Bloody hands with dark intentions are unclean,  
  
Two souls binded by evil for cruelty,  
  
Welcome the darkness to the dark and harsh reality,  
  
A seductress turned to more than just a dark princess,  
  
With riddles and questions to her character out of sense.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..............................  
  
Please don't kill me...  
  
Who are you? Why are you doing this???...............  
  
She's only a child.. Please spare her....  
  
Oh God. No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A struck of pain hit her chest and she bolted up. She woke up covered with sweat and fear. She opened her eyes just to find that she was still in the Malfoy Manor, in her room, nonetheless. She felt very weak as though as she had used up all of her energy. The sky outside was still dark with the winter's night. She felt really different somehow. She had a massive nightmare. She had dreamt about killing people right after an initiation gathering with Voldemort. She had dreamt that she killed many people with her own hands. She killed innocent children, women and men all together. The worst part of her dream was that she had enjoyed what she had done.  
  
She went to the bay window and looked outside. Just then, she noticed her reflection on the mirror. She looked different. Her long red fiery hair had black streaks in them and her skin was so pale. She gave herself another look over just to find a scar on her collarbone. That was when it hit her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Flash back*  
  
  
  
"No.... Please don't kill her. She's only a child. Take us and be done with it.... Just please spare the child..." the mother wailed for the child.  
  
  
  
A middle aged woman was holding her child, protecting her. Virginia had already stood in front of her, cold and heartless. Draco was behind her with the same expression on his face. The man had already been killed and was hanging by the fan. It was an easy kill. It had felt good. Virginia stood in front of the mother and child. Her eyes black as coal and without a single feeling in them. The woman tried as far as she could to hurt Virginia but it didn't work. She went to the level of scratching her but all she left was just a scar.  
  
Virginia waved her hand at the woman and she went flying towards the wall, knocking her head with a hard impact. It was hard enough to kill her. The child was lying on the floor, looking scared and innocent. Virginia made it an easy one for the child. She blasted an energy ball at her and immediately, the child fell to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth. The souls of the three muggles that they just killed were collected as energy. It had brought them power and hunger for more. The two left for another helpless home to do another kill.  
  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
  
It had happened for real. She felt pain on her chest. Something was wrong. Then, she heard Draco yelling in pain from his room. She ran to his room through the connected door. Draco was on his bed, twisting and turning as if someone was torturing him. She could see that blood was staining his shirt. It was happening for him, for real. His dream was consuming him. She had to wake him up. Flashes of sharp light were hitting him and with every hit there was a cut. She shook him hard, trying to get him to wake up.  
  
  
  
"Draco! Get up! Draco!!!! Wake up!!!" she shouted.  
  
  
  
He twisted and turned again. He was moving in pain. She could see him in pain but he wasn't waking up. It scared her and it made her worried. Tears just started to pour out. She was scared and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she could do. She just ripped his shirt to see that blood was dripping from several scars. She just did what she thought would work. She climbed on top of him and kissed him with everything she had. Tears were falling down and fear was taking over. She couldn't think of anyway else to wake him up. As soon as her lips touched his, he started to calm down a bit.  
  
He was still not waking up. She shouted for help and immediately a few house elves appeared. They saw what Ginny wanted them to do. Together, they busily got to cleaning Draco and trying to wake him up but nothing worked. He had calmed down but he was losing blood. The house elves cleaned up his wound and bandaged them. When Ginny saw that they couldn't do anything anymore, she dismissed them.  
  
In the dim lights of the candle, she watched as he slept. She couldn't figure out what had been put on him. She held his hand in hers. She was scared for him and obviously very worried as well. For the past few months, it had been magical being with him. They had gone through a rather random kind of phase. It had all begun with a game of seduction and a game of provoking anger out of the Dream Team but now, it was something more than just infatuation. The relationship went deeper as they both found out that they were both ranked Death Eaters. Tom had done it to her and as much as she hated him for it, she had accepted it as her life and the way she's supposed to be with Draco.  
  
  
  
"So you have finally fallen for the boy, Virginia", a cold voice said.  
  
  
  
She flinched at the sound of his voice. It was the Dark Lord himself in his younger form, Tom Riddle. He stood at the very dark corner, just behind her. She turned around to face him and nodded to his statement. She admitted it. She had indeed fallen for Draco. As much as she wanted to admit that emotions are weaknesses, she must accept the fact that she has them. Voldemort stood behind her and looked at the unconscious form of Draco. Ginny felt chills running up her spine in a sense of fear.  
  
  
  
"He certainly stands out as the Dark Prince, doesn't he? Emotionless, cold, heartless and icy but a prince must always have his princess by his side. She must be an equivalent of him. She must be a seductress, a temptress, a fiery character but cold in hatred. She is sitting in front of me, feeling warm and caring towards the Prince. What a pity?" he said.  
  
  
  
Ginny felt anger overtaking her, followed by hatred. As hatred filled her mind, her eye color changed to pure black. She had completely transformed to her dark mode. She stood, glaring at the Dark Lord. Some sort of a fiery hoop had encircled her.  
  
  
  
"Why did you choose me? Why did you lead me to think that you had once cared for me? Why me, Tom?" she asked.  
  
"You were a mistake at the beginning. You weren't supposed to be the one who receive the diary but since you got it, I made use of you to open the Chamber of Secrets. As I got to know you through the diary, I found that you have something very useful to me. You have desires, hatred and revenge unlike any other girls of your age. I turned the mistake to my advantage and made you the Dark Princess", he explained.  
  
"Was he a part of your plan as well? Draco?" she asked.  
  
"From the very beginning I had sense anger out of the boy and it was in his blood to be a Death Eater but I had foreseen that you two will come together. He has exactly what you have, emotion wise. He is as fiery as you are and he is as cold as you are. The hatred that you both share for Potter and his two friends are equal. What I could not stop from happening is this weak emotion that bonds you two together but then again, it is a powerful emotion enough to destroy anyone that comes through your path", Voldemort said.  
  
"Why is he in this condition now?" she asked.  
  
"Its time to feed from souls. As long as you two don't feed, this will happen to either one of you. Unless you want to do the impossible, suck the poison in him to your own", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
He had answered all her question but he did not leave. Instead, he faced her and traced her jaw line with her icy cold fingers. He lifted her chin up and gave her an overall look. She stiffened. She knew what this was going to lead to. He was so close. He had done it to her before and it would still be the same.  
  
  
  
"So beautiful and yet so deadly", he murmured.  
  
  
  
She stood shocked. The moment her eye color changed, he leaned in and kissed her lips. His icy lips were somewhat seducing her, tempting her to respond but she didn't. She felt nothing but hollowness. The touch of his lips on hers made her think of how she was so alone before she had met Tom. She had always been overcastted by the three people who made her life miserable. They had always excluded her from everything. The only reason why they want anything to do with her is when they needed something. For example, Potter only asked her to the ball after he was rejected by Cho. As for the other two, it had been a real pain having them around acting as if they did care when they obviously didn't. Her own brother had used her and Granger, being Miss know it all was just as worst.  
  
She felt the dark orb inside her turning every single emotion she had into hatred. She was in the mood of destruction. She felt like she could destroy anyone that walked her path. Voldemort stopped kissing her and smirked at her. He left her alone to her thoughts. She looked at Draco, still unconscious. She knew that she had to do something. She heard what Voldemort said about doing the impossible. As much as she feels like killing, she didn't want to go there. She knew that once she starts, she'll never stop.  
  
She climbed on top of Draco and went to his neck. Her instincts told her that it was where she should bite him. According to her Vampire studies in DADA, the vein that leads to the blood circulation should be just right on his neck. If it was right, she should be able to suck the poison in him out easily. She leaned her whole body towards him and reached out to him through her mind. She leaned her head down to the crook of his neck and bit him deep. She could taste the salty blood in her mouth as she bit into him. She could feel him moving, as if aroused by her actions. She sucked his blood until she felt some sort of a dark poison traveling through his veins into her mouth. The taste of bitterness hit her tongue and she started choking on it. She spitted it out but it had gotten to her as well. The taste of blood still lingered in her mouth but she felt darkness overtake her and she wasn't up to anything at all. She just fell, unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
A calm soothing energy traveled from her stomach up to her brain. She felt like she was in someone's arms. She felt weak but strong enough to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and the first person she saw was Draco. Oh Merlin, he looked miserably pale. The sparkle in his grey silver eyes was gone as well. It was as though as he had not been sleeping for days. He was looking deeply into her eyes. He had noticed that she was awake. She reached out her hand to his cheek as he looked at her. He smiled before leaning down to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have done the impossible. You had me worried", he murmured.  
  
  
  
She saw the red mark on the crook of his neck and blushed. She had bitten him the other night but if someone were to notice it, they would have thought that it was a love bite. He smiled at her. She reached out again to touch his face as she leaned against his chest. As she traced her fingers on his face, she felt a very calm feeling from him. He held her hand to his check and kissed her palm. She smiled weakly as she remembered what she had done. He leaned down to her after that to claim her lips. She had felt such a wonder happening to her. This was it, this was what she wanted. She had wanted him all this time. The feeling of his lips on hers was ecstatic. What Tom did to her no longer mattered, it was Draco that she wanted and she wasn't going to let go of it.  
  
The two was then disturbed by a knock on the door. Narcissa and Lucius appeared, looking as elegant as ever. They did not mention anything about the two being in each other's arms. They had just simply came in to talk to the both of them, as if as they had accepted the two for what they have become. Lucius gave Draco a knowing nod.  
  
  
  
"I see that you have finally awaken, Virginia. Nice timing, may I add to that. Tonight will be a ball to celebrate both you and my son's initiation towards the Dark ranks. Tonight you will be meeting a lot of old friends of mine and some of your colleagues towards our plan for this year", Lucius said.  
  
"How are you feeling dear?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Father, we're going to back to Hogwarts in three days time and when will the plan exactly take place?" Draco asked.  
  
"As the both of you know, the Dark Lord intends to strike at the end of the year but your assignment is to get to Potter before that" Lucius answered.  
  
  
  
The two nodded their heads. They looked at each other. Time had managed to build them up as dark followers. Ginny didn't regret what she had become at all. She was glad of it. Her family had meant something for her but greatness needs sacrifice and if was to sacrifice her family bond, let it be. She had come too far to give it up. After all, she had enjoyed her killings whether she wanted to admit it or not. The conflicts of good and evil no longer played inside her mind. Evil and darkness had already overthrown everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Gin, are you ready/" Draco said.  
  
  
  
He was outside the door, waiting for her to come out. The guests have already arrived and it was just moments before they were to head downstairs to meet the people. Draco was just waiting to escort her down. The door opened and he went in. He was going to start grumbling about how girls take their time fussing over their vain looks but he stopped as soon as he saw her. His jaw almost fell to the ground. He was shocked and rather surprised but in a good way.  
  
She stood gazing at herself in the mirror. She had on a black velvet gown which was off the shoulders. The sleeves were tight and it clung to her arms just nicely. The middle section encircled her waist in a tugging fit. The bottom was nicely flowing down the ground. On her neck was a locket of a serpent which had diamonds as its scales and ruby as its eyes. He realized that it was his mother's and he must admit that it suited her well. Her hair was up in a nice messy style with two strands, lingering down her face. She looked down her feet, not even gazing into the mirror anymore.  
  
He went to her and lifted her chin up. He gave her a bewildered smile. She seemed to be troubled to him. She never did tell him what had happened. Then again, she only woke up this morning after 2 days of unconsciousness. During those two days, he had been told by their Master to go feed off souls to bring her back. So, he did, for the sake of her well being. He didn't tell her because he thought that she would have known about it as well. He held her after that, in his arms, waiting for her to wake up. It had not been easy.  
  
It was strange how it had all began. He never knew the girl for Merlin's sake and all of a sudden he's in love with her. He remembered insulting her at Flourish and Blotts during his second year and how he had embarrassed her with the Valentine gift that she had bought for Potter. Then, everything changed in this year when she had appeared to be more than what she seems to be. He had been attracted to her in a game of seduction. How she pulled him down, he would never know.  
  
She was amazing to him. She was more than just a Weasley. She had fire, she had the beauty and she absolutely has the wits. He respected her for that. After finding out that she was also a ranked Death Eater and his partner in crime, he couldn't help but feel even more protective over her. Just the other day, he had admitted his weakness to her. He felt that what they shared were more than just a mild crush, it had gone deeper than that. Voldemort had warned him about it but he ignored his warnings. If love can be such a powerful emotion, he would rather not lose it. It may be a weakness but it is a weakness that will turn to strength.  
  
  
  
"Draco? Are you alright?" her voice said.  
  
  
  
Her voice snapped her out of it. He shook his head and smiled at her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and offered her his arm.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just a bit astounded by your beauty tonight", he said.  
  
  
  
He watched her blush. As he led her out, he sensed some sort of a discomfort around her. He patted her hand and gave her an assuring smile. Together, they went down the stairs as the butler, Martin, announced them to the crowd. The crowd was quiet as they walked down the staircase. He knew that she felt nervous. She had never really been to a ball where she became the center of attention. Eyes were looking at them, almost in disbelief. There were several gasps as what a Weasley would be doing at a Death Eater's Ball. Then again, those who attended the Initiation ceremony would have known the couple's rank. As they made their way to Lucius, many people bowed as though as they were royalty. It was a sign of respect to the Dark Prince and Princess.  
  
The night went on quite well. Both Draco and Ginny were introduced to practically the whole force. Snape wasn't there out of surprise. It was obvious to the two that Snape was a betrayer but they weren't going to say anything because Dumbledore would have him guarded well. If they want to get to him, they'll have to kill Dumbledore first and deal with Snape later. Almost the whole Slytherin house students were here. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Flint and the rest were here. They were rather surprised to see Ginny at the ball. They were told that the Dark Prince was escorting the Princess but they didn't realize the Princess was indeed, Ginny.  
  
Just then, out of nowhere, Ginny recognized a familiar face in the crowd. A tall guy who had jet black hair and dark blue eyes stood out amongst the crowd. He walked towards her and asked her to dance. Draco was a bit reluctant but he did allow Ginny to dance with the guy. Ginny was surprised that Kevyl McElion was here. She didn't expect him to be here. He led her to the dance floor where everyone else was dancing and bowed to her, she curtsied and they began their dance. It was silence for a few moments till Kevyl spoke.  
  
  
  
"Je dois dire que je suis étonné de vous voir très ici. Que faites-vous ici?" he said. (I must say that I'm very surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?)  
  
"I'm a Death Eater and I happen to be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Why else do you think I'm here?" she answered.  
  
"Je ne sais pas. Vous pourriez être forcé A être ici pour autant que je sache. J'ai reçu pour dire cependant, comment c'est que quelqu'un aime que vous pouvez être un Mangeur de Mort?" he asked. (I do not know. You might be forced to be here for all I know. I have got to say though, how is it that someone like you can be a Death Eater?)  
  
"It's a rather long story but the main point is that I am one. What are you doing here though?" she asked.  
  
"Madame, I am what you are. Tonight, I'm here to meet the Dark Princess which I still do now know who she is. I heard that she has many great powers and mind you, I've been sent to kill her by my father", Kevyl said.  
  
  
  
A pang of anger aroused in her. She kept on a straight face, not letting Kevyl find out who she was. She kept dancing with him.  
  
  
  
"Why would your father want her dead? Who is your father?" she asked.  
  
"My father is standing next to Lucius Malfoy right now. He feels that she is unworthy of the Master. He doesn't like the fact that a girl is running the show. All I know is that I'm just supposed to seduce her and kill her. Still, I need to know who she is. It makes it easier. Do you know who she is?" Kevyl asked.  
  
"Actually, I do", she said, in an evil whisper.  
  
  
  
With a simple movement, she kept close to him. Her hands went up to his neck as his went down to her waist. Slowly, her eyes changed color. Darkness has consumed her to the killing mode.  
  
  
  
"Tell me then, who is she?" Kevyl said.  
  
"She is me", she answered.  
  
  
  
Kevyl was shocked. He stepped back away from Virginia. The crowd went silent as a dark black aura appeared around Virginia. Kevyl had his wand out and they were ready for a duel. Virginia was as calm as she could ever be. She sensed Kevyl's fear and she knew exactly what to do. He sent the Cruciatus curse on her but it turned into a simple gust of wind that just blew her hair. He used the curse again but it still didn't work. She waved an arm and his wand flew away before breaking into half. He charged her but she sent him flying to the ground. The crowd watched in excitement. She slowly walked towards him and held her hand out at him.  
  
  
  
"C'était savoir agréable vous, Kevyl. Cependant, un betrayer, toujours sera un betrayer et betrayers sont seulement inacceptables", she said. (It was nice knowing you, Kevyl. However, a betrayer, will always be a betrayer and betrayers are just unacceptable.)  
  
  
  
He knew what was coming. He wasn't afraid of death. She did it quick and easy for him. With a snap, his body turned into ashes and fell on the floor. She turned around to face Kevyl's father and held her hand out to him. She waved her hand and he was sent hitting the walls with an impact hard enough to break his skull. He was only unconscious. Her sense of killing made her very unsatisfied. She waved her hand again and the body started to burn with flames. Ashes fell down and were blown away by a slight wind. Everyone that was there, looked in fear. They did not dare move for they were afraid that they would be next. Draco stood, impressed as well. He thought that she hated killing but she killed 2 people in a breeze. He walked to her and stood just beside her.  
  
  
  
"Let this be a lesson to all of you who are present today. Any attempts to kill me or the Dark Prince will result to this. If you think that I'm unworthy of the tasks that are assigned to me, I suggest that you get over it. As far as I'm concern, the Dark Lord chose me, not anyone else. Any more betrayers will end up to this", she said, making it loud and clear.  
  
  
  
Everyone remained silent. Then, Lucius clapped and everyone else clapped. It was a sign of respect for her. Virginia had made it loud and clear that she doesn't want anyone to mess with her. Virginia seemed to have calmed down as soon as Draco held her by the waist. Draco nodded to the orchestra band and pulled her to dance with her. She smiled a little. She was surprised to find that the kill that she had taken just now had actually meant nothing. Slowly, killing people were no longer bringing her guilt and she liked that very much. The two continued dancing and twirling around the dance floor.  
  
  
  
"So tell me Virginia, how did that feel?" Draco asked.  
  
"It felt good. Killing isn't so bad, after all", she said.  
  
  
  
The crowd was afraid of both Virginia and Draco. If Virginia was capable of killing without her wand, they didn't want to know what she was able to do with her wand. Some held utter respect for her while others started to fear her. Many murmurs of confusion were heard from around the crowd. Then suddenly, someone appeared running through the halls towards Lucius.  
  
  
  
"My Lord! The manor has been surrounded by the armed forces of the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's all I have for today. I hope you enjoy the random bits. Honestly, I didn't know what else to write. However, I'd still like to say thank you for those of you who have reviewed from the beginning. Thank you so much! So drop a review and not a flame. 


	8. L'obscurité Prévaut

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello! How are you lovely people doing? Happy New Year! :D Onward with the story! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the rest of them. I really do appreciate your lovely messages. Thank you so much. Love you loads.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~_/*\_ Special Dedication_/*\_~  
  
I would like to drop a Happy Birthday message to one of my reviewers who I have not gotten her name right. She happens to talk to me online. If you are reading this, you know who you are. So drop your name on the review box, ok? I swear I am so blonde sometimes. So, please do have a wonderful birthday and a brilliant day. Oh, if I'm late to say it, I'm so sorry but I still with you a big Happy Birthday! :D  
  
~.............~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Continuation*  
  
  
  
  
  
Complications filled the room with darkness,  
  
No one realized that the girl has lost all her senses,  
  
Taken to the dark side with a companion,  
  
Together they share love and passion,  
  
Standing as one they can rule the world,  
  
Therefore, here is the story of a dragon and his girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My Lord! The armed forces of the Ministry of Magic have surrounded the mansion!" a servant said, running into the hall.  
  
  
  
Silence, screaming, havoc and panic pursued in one go. Everyone in the hall started to move around. The men gathered together while the women apparated away. The men left had summoned for the cloaks and wands. Lucius was one of the men who leaded the group. He looked out the window to see how many people were they up against but he couldn't see.  
  
  
  
"Malfoy, who do you see out there?" Crabbe Senior asked.  
  
"I can't tell", Lucius answered.  
  
  
  
Lucius turned to see his son and the emerging Dark Princess together standing in a dark corner. It was as though as they were arguing hard out. Lucius got nearer to hear the argument. Then, he heard their argument. Draco insisted that Virginia left with the other women for her own safety but she wouldn't. Lucius smirked at the view. The girl was a real wildfire. The whole groups of Death Eaters were staring at them, watching them bicker. It seems like Virginia was winning the argument. She summoned for her cloak. Draco held onto her wrist hard. It was a heated argument.  
  
  
  
"Gin! Listen to me! You have got to apparate out of here!" Draco shouted.  
  
"No Draco! I am not running away from this. I want to stay and I want to fight!" Ginny yelled back.  
  
"No! I won't allow it! If you stay and fight, they will find out who you are and we won't be able to execute our plan!" Draco reasoned.  
  
"Draco, no one would be able to tell in the dark and with my hood up. Don't be a daft and a hypocrite! Who are you to tell me that I ca-"she was cut off.  
  
  
  
Draco had shut her up by pressing his lips against hers. She was putting up a struggle by opening her mouth but he had taken advantage of it by slipping his tongue unto her mouth to calm her down. She fought back with her tongue. His hands rubbing her sides and her hands sliding up and down his chest. The fight for dominance was fierce and the both of them were reluctant to lose. Lucius tried to get them to stop by clearing his throat but it did not work. Instead, it had gotten even steamier.  
  
Draco had pushed her entire body towards the wall and she had her legs wrapped nicely around his waist. They were making quite a scene. Both fighting for dominance in the most passionate way. The dark side was emerging out of the two. Draco's hands were roaming even to forbidden places. Lucius had his eyes bulging out. Her hands were fiddling with Draco's hair in a nice sensual movement. Then, a moan was heard and it meant the end of the fight. Virginia got off Draco who was still in a bit of a daze. She had won their little battle and she was going to stay for her first battle.  
  
  
  
"We're staying and fighting so go get you cloak, Draco", Virginia said, shaking her hair loose.  
  
  
  
Draco held out his hand and summoned for it. He put it on and muttered something about being defeated by a seductress. Virginia shot him one of her killer smiles before turning to talk to the group of Death Eaters who were still shocked to see them in their steamy session before. She looked at them and cleared her throat. Slowly, they all got back together to their own composure. Lucius was first to talk.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you are done with your little fiasco just now. If you don't mind, I think the lot would like to go out there and kill some Aurors for being nosy bits", Lucius said.  
  
"Well Lucius, I'm sure that you did not mind that session that your son and I had just shared. Besides, I think it's time for you to get used to it because that's not going to be the last time you see us like that", Virginia said, in a cold tone.  
  
  
  
Draco summoned for a group of shadowlike creatures called wraiths. He sent them out to find out who they were dealing with. Lucius shot Virginia a nasty glare and she shot one back at him. The group of Death Eaters was rather confused but they had to obey the Dark Prince and Princess. Lucius was under their rank so, he had to respect Virginia and not provoke her further. He had seen her in action and it wasn't exactly what he wants his death to be. In a few moments, the wraiths came back to inform Draco about what he wanted to know in a language only him and Virginia understood.  
  
  
  
"Gentlemen, we are dealing with around 100-300 aurors who have the manor surrounded. My advice is that if we fight, we fight to the death to uphold Voldemort's name but if we were to flee, we would fail to uphold our master's name. So, we shall go in battle. Virginia and I will aid you from the rooftop as we are able to summon spirits from the dead to be on our sides after you kill them", Draco said.  
  
"Also, the leader of the pack for tonight is my father, Arthur Weasley. I do not want him dead. I do not mind him being injured but no one is to kill him, understood? If he is killed, I will personally make you eat your heart before you die in a torturous manner", Virginia said.  
  
  
  
The group of men winced in fear of Virginia. As much respect as they had for her, they still fear her. They had watched her kill 2 men in a breeze just moments ago during the ball. They knew that she was not to be messed with. Lucius, being arrogant and proud, snarled a little but did not make any comments whatsoever. They nodded their heads to the Dark couple. With that, they all apparated outside where the hundred of aurors were waiting for them.  
  
Green sparks were flying all over the place. They had triggered many of the aurors and the battle had just begun. Wands were out and hoods were up. Green sparks flew and hit the target. Lightning bolts, fireballs, wind whirls and energy balls were thrown at each other. Draco and Virginia stood together at the top of the roof watching the battle taking place. They observed and thought of the weaknesses that could be to their advantages. It was a land battle; no one was attacking from the air. It was a good thing because they could just easily summon a few creatures to defeat the aurors from the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Casualties took place and a few Death Eaters were already dead. However, the casualties on the other side were much higher although they kept recruiting more and more each time. Shouts of Avada Kedavra were heard every second. Draco muttered an incantation and summoned for a group of gargoyles to aid them since it was an easy task. Just when he had done muttering the incantation, a group of 8 gargoyles emerged from the stones. They flew, flapping their wings and attacking the group of aurors down below. Draco smiled at Virginia as if throwing a challenge for her to do better. Her smirked at her.  
  
The Gargoyles were made out of stones. They have no souls and no lives. They only listen to their masters and are controlled by him. With their claws made out of stone, they could kill easily without breaking a sweat. Many aurors were killed but many others attacked it back by muttering a stone shattering spell and turning stone into mud spell to break the gargoyles. The damage created was more to the Ministry of Magic's side than to the Death Eaters so it was a good damage. Although in a few moments, not one gargoyle flew in the air. They were all on the ground either as shattered rocks or mud.  
  
Virginia laughed at Draco's flaw. He was embarrassed. They were set on rivalry mode at the moment and it was Virginia's turn to show off. She held out her hand and brought the dead to life again on the side of the Death Eaters. The bodies had turned into zombies, walking corpses which are rather solid and deadly. Their most powerful attack is their hitting. One hit from a zombie can shatter a person's skull into a million pieces. Draco was impressed. Zombies arisen from all over the place. They hit and smashed whatever that came through their paths. The aurors were very well trained because they managed to bring the zombies down with a freezing spell.  
  
Draco laughed back at Virginia but she wasn't done. She waved her hand and the zombies broke away from the spell and were practically immune to it when the aurors tried again. She smirked at Draco who's now sulking on his side. Virginia watched out for her father. Arthur might be a merry and jolly man but right after he was made Minister of Magic, he had actually been to the battles and won a few. This was one battle between her and her father, even if he didn't knew it. She watched as her father threw the Cruciatus curse at any one who crossed his path.  
  
Then, she saw Lucius attacking her father from behind and from reading the words of his mouth, it was Avada Kedavra. She held out her hand but Draco had gotten to his father first by sending a fire elemental to burn his ass. The fire elemental was a fire spirit which moves and shoots its elemental powers to whatever that its master wants it to. Both Draco and Virginia watched as the Fire Elemental threw a fireball at Lucius. Lucius was jumping around and it looked as if he was dancing.  
  
Both Draco and Virginia laughed. Virginia held out her hand and called out for the Water Elemental. The Water Elemental, like the Fire Elemental possessed the same qualities except its water. The Water Elemental threw water at Lucius and drenched him good. Both Draco and Virginia couldn't' help themselves but laugh harder at the sight of a very angry Lucius.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the battle had stopped with the aurors retreating. The Death Eaters had managed to win the battle. The group of men apparated back into the mansion as soon as the last auror was out of sight. It was victory for the Death Eaters. Draco and Virginia apparated back to where everyone was at as well. Amongst the Death Eaters were Lucius, Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, Blaise, Parkinson and a bunch of others more. The one that Virginia had recognized most was Peter Pettigrew or better known as Wormtail. She had seen him before and was rather curious with where his loyalties lie. As far as she knows, she doesn't like him even if he was Voldemort's most loyal servant. She eyed him and watched him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later, Ginny returned to the Burrow as her normal self. Mr. Weasley had been worried. He asked whether she was there and there was a battle. She lied to him saying that Draco and she were out somewhere else when it had happened. It was a part of the plan. She had told her father that Draco knew that there was a Death Eater meeting and had took her somewhere else for the night.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were shocked to see her. She returned and begged for forgiveness from them. She had tears in her eyes. She had cried and told them that she did not meant what she said. She had just had a rather strong Butterbeer that night with Draco and things went out of hand. She also put it a good word for Draco saying that if he hadn't convince her to come back and talk to them, she wouldn't have. Ginny explained to the Dream Team why she had been acting so strangely and she had also said that she didn't mean any of the bad things that she had mentioned.  
  
Being the loving Dream Team, they forgave her and accepted her again. They also apologized for treating her the way they did before. They had also tried to accept Draco as a nice figure although it was quite hard for Ron and Harry to accept it. Ginny had told them how he had been so understanding to tell her that she had been wrong all this time. Hermione had also mentioned that she thought Draco was such a sweet person which gotten a growl from Harry, in a sense of jealousy.  
  
  
  
"So you see, Draco isn't so bad after all, once you get to know him, that is", Ginny lied.  
  
"It's hard to believe, Gin. Honestly, it's not an easy task to accept someone who has made our life hell in school for the past 6 years", Hermione said.  
  
"Yea Gin, as much as we want to. It's gonna take more than just words to believe it but for your sake, we'll trust him", Harry said.  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled, she did it. She had put on one of the greatest acts. Now all she had to do was get Ron's approval and everything would be according to plan. She looked at Ron who was just being silent. He had not said anything to her ever since she came back from the Malfoy Manor. Harry and Hermione had been absolutely supportive. To Ginny, they were stupid and dumb. Ron was a tough one because he had slapped her and she had smacked him senseless. It was going to take more than a simple apology to get through her brother. She gave Hermione and Harry a look saying that she wants to be alone with Ron. They left the room to the two.  
  
  
  
"Ron, I'm really sorry about what had happened. I didn't know what had gotten into me that night and the days after that", she started, tears swelling.  
  
  
  
Ron was silent but he also looked as if he was going to cry.  
  
  
  
"I let my emotions get to me and anger was obviously the strongest one that I had felt. I'm so sorry, Ron. Please talk to me, I really don't know what I'll do without you", she said, tears falling down her cheek.  
  
  
  
That was it. Ron gathered Ginny in his arms and hugged her. He apologized and cried with her. He told her that he had forgiven her. It wasn't only her fault; it had been his as well. He should have not overreacted when he saw her with Malfoy and respected her decision. Tears fell and they hugged to seal the deal. What Ron didn't know was that it had all been an act? If he had known what was coming up, he would have killed her first but he didn't. It was all going according to plan and it was going nicely as well. She smirked as an evil glimmer sparkled in her eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ginny had returned to Hogwarts after two weeks of the winter holidays. The first week she had spent with the Malfoys and the rest, with her own family. Draco was present at the Christmas dinner with her family and he was absolutely charming with her family. They had accepted him nicely. She was impressed that he was as much of an actor as she was. He left after the dinner of course. Hermione, Harry and Ron had seen a completely different side of Draco. This Draco was very much in love with Ginny and wouldn't let anything come in between their love. He was being some sort of a love sick puppy.  
  
The Dream team, being gullible had accepted Draco. This was working and it was coming nicely. Just when they had all got back to school, the Slytherins students looked at Ginny in a whole new perspective. Some even went to the limit of bowing to her at school. She had told them that it was unnecessary to do so and told them not to because she didn't want to arouse any suspicion. Pansy and Blaise were closer to her than ever. As much time as they would spend together shopping, Ginny managed to spend the same amount with the Dream Team as if they were better than ever as well.  
  
The Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was held and like usual, Gryffindor won, securing the house for the house cup once again. Draco was injured during the match. He had fell off the broom and fell hard to the ground. That scared Ginny a bit. When she saw him in the infirmary, she almost cried out of worry. It had been scary for her. She was worried. He had even joked about it saying that Potter would probably get worst than him when they are through with him.  
  
School was being hard. Exams were nearing and so many events were happening. The Yule ball was also going to be happening as well. She had hardly seen Draco in school during the day. Just at nights, he would come to her chamber and crawl into bed with her. They would both discuss about their day and how it went and of course, how their plan was going. So far, everything was going nicely. They would either cuddle the whole night through or get on with the nasty the whole night through. Either ways was just to keep them both together. After all, they did love each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The night was just right. Outside, it was cold. It was still winter and the Yule ball was on that night. The head boy and the head girl were the organizers of this formal event. The hall was all nicely decorated. Sparkly icicles of ice hung from the ceiling creating an ice hall theme. Couples made their way into the hall two by two. Harry escorted Hermione, of course. Ron managed to come with Lavender Brown and some other unexpected people came with their unexpected partners.  
  
However, the sight that everyone wanted to see was Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley. They were one of the very few couples who were inter- house relation involved. They were also considered as one of the cutest couple of the year besides Harry and Hermione. They were said to be very complimentary to each other in the way the look. They were very nicely matched. His light blonde hair matched nicely to her red auburn touch. His silver grey eyes melted into her brown ones. Their appearance that night would be something that would surprise all and make everyone envy them.  
  
Surprisingly, it did. Draco Malfoy appeared in his finest robes. All black of course, black being his favourite color. He escorted Ginny who was in a black silk cheongsam. There were prints of dragons on it. It had the mandarin collars and the nice buttons by the top left side of her dress. The slits were up to her thighs. It was nice and long. It showed off her curves really nicely as well as her legs. It looked nice on her. Her hair was up nicely in a messy bun with two chopsticks in a cross in it. When they walked in together, gasps were heard all over the hall. Many of the girls had their eyes on Draco while the guys had theirs on the sexy number that Ginny had on.  
  
She was holding onto his arm as they walked in. He smiled at her. Just before, he had complimented her and it had gotten them both in a rather passionate session. Her hair had been messed up and he had helped her get it together nicely without any hassles. They had stopped when they met up Pansy and Blaise who were with Crabbe and Goyle. Being Slytherins, loyalty to the house was more important than anything. The Dream Team stood at the other side, not joining them no matter how they have accepted Draco.  
  
The formal event was opened by the first dance from the Head boy and Head girl, followed by many other couples dancing. Draco and Ginny had managed to dance a few but they mostly just stood by the refreshment table. They observed the Dream team and how they were acting. Then, a nice tango tune played and Draco asked Ginny to dance with him. At first, she declined saying that she didn't know how to but he managed to convince her.  
  
  
  
"If you get all tangled up in tango, you tango on", he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
He spun her around as they got to the dance floor. He led her in the steps, holding her close to him. Their cheeks were touching and they could feel each others breath. His left hand holding her right hand and his right arm was around her waist. Their steps were similar. She leaned towards him as he dragged her gently. They twisted a bit and turned with the rhythm and tune. He spun her around and she giggled. She was having fun. Together, they moved like one. It was a passionate dance and they both portrayed it nicely. By the end of it, everyone was clapping at their display. Even the teachers clapped. Professor McGonagall was seen wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Come on, let's go out for a walk", he whispered, offering his arm once again.  
  
  
  
After the dance, Draco took Ginny out to the lake where they had a walk and talked a bit. He told her that everything had been amazing with her. Even if they were being evil and good at the same time. They were sort of like double agents except that they were more to the evil side than the good. It was just time before they really put on to the plan. Ginny had felt the same way about Draco as well. As much as she wanted to think that love is a weakness, she couldn't. She had fallen for Draco as much as he did for her. He held her hand and summoned for her cloak to put it on her.  
  
The night was amazing and spectacular. It was also the last night that they would ever be having time to spend like this. Starting tomorrow, things are going to be havoc. Draco held Ginny in his arms, cherishing the moments with her. He leaned in and claimed her lips. His kisses were intoxicating. It was just magical everytime he does it. His lips taste of chocolate and it brought bitter sweet sensations all the time. The way his lips moved on her and against hers were mingled with lust, love and passion. He held her close by the waist as her hands went up his neck. Then, as he kissed her, he slid something onto her finger. Ginny opened her eyes and pulled away when she felt it. She gasped.  
  
  
  
"I thought of you everyday in my life now. As much as I hate to admit that I am in love with you and say it, I have to tell you that I can't love another anymore. You are my Dark Princess and you will forever be. This ring symbolizes more than just how I feel about you. It's also a promise ring that binds you to me. Whenever either one of us is in trouble, the other will feel it. It might look like just a normal silver ring but it is not. I wear one on my neck as a chain as well. So, please do accept this and wear it", he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at the ring. She touched it and saw the words 'Amin mela lle' engraved to it. She knew what it meant. It was Sindarin elvish for I love you. She smiled and nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to kiss her again. It was truly a night that she will never forget.  
  
  
  
"If love was a weakness, Draco, I would turn it into power", she told him.  
  
  
  
He smiled, leaned in and claimed her lips once again. She smiled against his lips and let him take her to places that she had never been before. Now, he was her life. She couldn't bear to lose him. Their plan must be executed at all cost. If they fail it, both of them will not survive to live.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The next morning, things seemed to be like the usual. The Dream Team sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. They didn't notice that Ginny and Draco were not in the hall that morning like they were supposed to be. They had thought that the two were somewhere snogging each other senseless. After breakfast, they went to class but didn't see the two either. Then, they began to worry. After lunch, there was still no sign of the two anywhere at all. They went all around looking for the two. They even asked around but no one had seen the two. The Dream Team decided to go to the her chamber to look for the two. They whispered the password to the portrait and walked in. A scream was heard as it came from Hermione. It was a panic scream. On the wall, a message was written with blood.  
  
  
  
They are with me.  
  
Their lives lie in your hands.  
  
Their fates lie in your decisions.  
  
  
  
-Voldemort.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hehehe! Yippee! There ya go! So, review, k? Thank you so much! 


	9. Attirer vers l'obscurité

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Hello wonderful readers. Sorry for updating a bit late. I needed a bit of a rest from writing. I had a bit of a freaky side of life so yea. Don't mind me. I'm back and I'm writing. So yea, I hope you do enjoy my fics as much as I love writing it. Those who know me on MSN, thank you so much for your support. You have been marvelous.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ - - - ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I bring darkness to the world,  
  
To some I'm just a normal and naïve girl,  
  
Along with my love we create death and pain,  
  
We bring down goodness in vain,  
  
If you think that I'm an innocent girl,  
  
Take another look into the real world.  
  
  
  
~*~ - - - ~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been 6 weeks since both Draco and Ginny were missing from the Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore was immediately informed and had left for the Ministry of Magic. He had sent all the Professors to keep the students together and have drills to prepare the students for the worst that was to happen.  
  
The teachers worried that the Death Eaters will attach Hogwarts as Harry Potter was there and the Order of Phoenix was based there. The 4th year students and above were trained to fight. There were several drills happening to prepare the students to defend themselves against the Death Eaters.  
  
However, the three students that were mainly protected were Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were going through a transition. The Professors taught them as much as they could to protect them. They also taught them the many defense skills against the Dark Arts. The 'old gang' as in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg and a bunch of other people were sent to Hogwarts to train the three as well.  
  
Aurors looked for Ginny and Draco as well. The Weasleys made a big shocking cry out to the Wizardry World and surprisingly, Narcissa Malfoy also made an appearance on the Daily Prophet. News spread out towards the Wizardry World. The whole wizarding world had to accept that Voldemort was indeed back.  
  
Panic swept all around the Wizardry World. The parents of the students of Hogwarts have expressed their concern and decided that it is best that their children stay at school where it is safer than the comfort of home. Some of the students were requested to be home, this were mainly the upper class Slytherin students.  
  
The 6 weeks have been hectic. The Dream Team have been looking for clues just as much as the Aurors have. They couldn't find any clues and they couldn't figure out what blood was smeared on the wall. The Aurors tried almost everything and yet they couldn't find anything that would lead them to the two missing people.  
  
Hermione, being the curious one, went looking for information in the library. Harry and Ron helped as well. The three set themselves to a research spree. It wasn't until when they had almost given up all hopes that Hermione snapped and figured things out.  
  
For one, the blood smeared could not be identified because it belonged to a Basilisk. The blood of a Basilisk cannot be identified as it was a creature of many myths and it is very long lasting. The blood can not dry up. The only place that Hogwarts kept the remaining of the basilisk was in the Chamber of Secrets. Therefore, the next clue should be in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
The three went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and was greeted by her. They asked her many questions but she refused to answer any of their questions. They found it rather strange but they went to the pipes where Harry said 'open' in Parseltongue. They went down the passage and came across the large door where Harry commanded for it to open. The Serpent door opened and led them into the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
The moment it was opened, a flashback hit Harry. The events that happened in his second year flashed through him. His scar started to hurt as he remembered the events that took place there. Ginny was there with him and Tom Riddle the last time he was in there. The basilisk was after him and Fawkes had gotten him out of there. He was barely alive.  
  
The three looked around for clues but they found nothing. They only saw the remainings of the basilisk. It was as though as it had been killed just lately but it was no mistake that it had been killed about 5 years ago. The blood was still running. It was not dry. It was dead and it smelled foul. Hermione and Ron was about to vomit but they contained themselves before they could.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry felt a struck of pain on his forehead, coming from his scar. A burning sensation overwhelmed him. He hissed in pain and fell to his knees. Both Ron and Hermione went to his side and tried to help him comfort the pain but it didn't work. Hermione was panicking, she got out her wand and whispered an incantation but it didn't help. Harry realized what was going on.  
  
  
  
"He's here! Ron, Hermione, you've got to get out of here!" Harry yelled.  
  
  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at him in shocked. Harry pushed them away and they ran towards the door but it closed. Hermione screamed when snakes came slithering their way in the room from all over the openings. Ron looked scared. They all took out their wands and used it to keep the snakes away.  
  
Harry was suffering with the pain on his scar. He clutched it as he did with the wand in his hand. The only time when his scar hurt was when Voldemort was here. So, it meant that Voldemort was here and they were trapped. The door had closed and they were stuck. Just then, smoked appeared and when it cleared, three figures stood before them. All of them had their hoods up.  
  
The Dream team stood before the three figures in fear. They could tell that the one in the middle was Voldemort. His voice had confirmed it but they couldn't tell who the other two was. The hoods had made all three of them look like grims. The aura that all three of the dark ones sent out was evil.  
  
  
  
"So Potter, we meet again", Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Where are they, Voldemort?!" Harry shouted.  
  
  
  
Voldemort held his hand out and created an orb. The three looked into the orb. An image of a large mansion and it was followed by an image of a passageway that led to the dungeons. In the dungeons were two figures, hanging by their wrists above their heads. The first figure had blonde hair and the other had the Weasley trademark. The Dream Team gasped.  
  
  
  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione shouted.  
  
  
  
Harry was angry. A slight giggle was heard by one of the figures. It was noticeable that it was a girl. The other figure stood straight, as if looking at them, observing their every action. The Dream Team stood as one with their wands all out. Hermione whispered an incantation and the three were in an orb of protection barriers.  
  
  
  
"A very smart move, Mudblood but a rather unnecessary one. I am not here to kill you. today. I have some other plan to deal with. Today Potter, you will be left with two clues to find your two friends. It is the only choice you have to save them", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
Voldemort waved his hand and two items flew into the barrier. A cloak and a diary, to be exact. Hermione caught them. Harry looked at all three of the figures that stood before them. He wanted to know who the other two was. The one that seemed to be a girl was waving her hand around, amusing herself by killing the snakes. The other one seemed to be calm and collected. Then, the girl went to the remainings of the basilisk and pets it. It was as though as the basilisk was alive.  
  
  
  
"Himsa asallsara himsa asallsaries himsa asalaearasar" the hooded girl hissed, chanting.  
  
  
  
She went chanting it. Harry could tell that it was in Parseltongue. When Harry put 2 and 2 together, he grew scared and he went pale. Hermione and Ron both noticed the sudden change.  
  
  
  
"What is she saying? Harry, what is she saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why does it matter what she's saying? We're doomed anyway!" Ron said, panicked.  
  
"We're not doomed! Harry! What is she saying?" Hermione insisted.  
  
  
  
Harry was pale. He listened to the girl in the hood chanting over and over again. Slowly, the dead creature's skin began to stay intact, the blood seeped back into the body and the creature began to move. Harry was watching this and hearing the girl chant as the creature came back to life.  
  
  
  
"She is summoning it back to life", Harry said, mouth dry.  
  
  
  
The Serpent creature arose and it looked like it was never dead in the first place. The girl within the hood had swayed towards Voldemort and the other hooded person. The basilisk looked at the Dream Team and had its senses set to devour them for its feast. The Dream Team was still in the orb of protection. All three were prepared with their wands out.  
  
The Serpent struck them one by one, using its head; it tried to bang them senseless. The three jumped apart from each other, not wanting to risk each other's lives. Surprisingly, Ron was the first to yell out the Unforgivable curse.  
  
  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Ron shouted.  
  
  
  
A flashing green light flew to do creature but did not seem to affect him. It shook its head, furious with the annoying green that it was seeing. It begins to attack Ron. Ron ran for his life as both Harry and Hermione pointed their wands at the serpent.  
  
  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" they both shouted.  
  
  
  
Now, it seemed to have affected the Serpent a bit. It began to shake a bit and it swayed from side to side. Harry signaled Ron as Ron took out his wand. Together, as a three, they yelled out the Unforgivable curse together.  
  
  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" all three of them shouted.  
  
  
  
Green flashes from all three of the wands. By the end of it, the Serpent was lying limp on the ground after a big fall that made the whole ground shook a bit. Voldemort stood together with his sidekicks. They were just observing them from where they stood. The Dream Team was ready to take on Voldemort and his other two side people but Voldemort had already sent all three of them slamming to the walls.  
  
  
  
"Until next time, Potter", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
With that, he disappeared along with the other two of his sidekicks. But just before the two left, one of the hooded figures snapped their fingers and Ron started to have a giggling fit. Harry and Hermione looked at him in a strange way but he wouldn't stop giggling. Immediately, they took him to Madam Pomfrey to have him cured. All the way to the infirmary, he laughed like a prissy schoolgirl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Ginny asked, slightly infuriated.  
  
"I did nothing to the git", Draco said, denying.  
  
"Yes you did! You made him giggle like a bitch!" Ginny said.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Draco said, innocently.  
  
"Argh! You are so childish!" Ginny said, slightly aggravated.  
  
  
  
They were back at the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had left them to their own. Seeing that Ginny was infuriated with slight anger. He went to her and pulled her to him by the waist. She refused to look at him and had her back on him.  
  
He held her closer to him and kissed her neck. He left light feathery kisses from the top of her neck to the crook of her neck where her collarbone was. He could tell that she was restraining herself from enjoying it even if she was at the moment.  
  
She bit her lip from letting out a moan the moment he suckled on her neck. She closed her eyes and felt the amazing energy that was running through her body from him. He nibbled slightly on the crook of her neck. That was when she felt ecstasy.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to stop or do you want me to continue?" he whispered, brushing his lips to her earlobe.  
  
  
  
She tilted her head behind as he went to attack her neck again. This time she let out a little moan, encouraging him to continue. The moment his lips touched her neck again, she felt more than just addictive energy.  
  
Then, slowly his lips found hers and he kissed her. The soft fiery touch of his lips against hers made her respond within passion. He started nibbling the lower part of her lip and she let out a slight moan.  
  
In a swift move, he had her leaning against the wall and his body pressing against hers. Her arms were on his chest and her legs were wrapped around his waist. His arms were roaming into places that should not be mentioned.  
  
He kissed and she responded. It was back and forth. She melted in his arms and his kisses. She couldn't even remember why she was angry with him. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was here kissing her with everything he had.  
  
Then, she kissed his lips and trailed it down to his chin and jaw line. Her tongue flicked as she continued to drop feathery touches to his Adam's apple. She suckled on it and let her tongue send a pleasure touch to him. He growled in his throat, letting her know that he approved of her actions.  
  
  
  
"Make love to me, my prince", she murmured.  
  
"As you wish, my love", he replied.  
  
  
  
From there, he took her to another place where they shared each other's body and explored themselves all over again. Another shot of energy and ecstasy shot through the two. Lust, passion and love were blended in all together. Their eyes were on to each other, as were their hands. Together they moved as one, in a rhythm where they could both dance the whole night long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm glad to see you two have finally joined us", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two walked together towards the side throne. The other members of the Death Eaters were present. Almost all of them were there. Lucius was sniggering at them. Ginny noticed it and her aura had turned black, giving her an external transformation. Draco's external appearance went black as well, alert of his surroundings.  
  
  
  
"As you all know, the Order of the Phoenix has arisen and most of the members have been alerted about our attack. They are trying to estimate exactly when our attack be. I want an attack to take place when they least expect it. The Hogwarts grounds are fit enough to be a battle field but before that, I want their army to be broken before they can fight", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
  
  
A murmur broke amongst the crowd of Death Eaters. Draco and Virginia stood just behind Voldemort. Virginia was yawning as she listened to the Death Eaters went on about how they were going to do that. She was not impressed by the intelligence that the rest of the Death Eaters showed.  
  
  
  
"Master, how do you propose we do that?" one of them asked.  
  
  
  
This was where Virginia came in, sounding as if she did not care.  
  
  
  
"Well, you insignificant Moron! First you find out what 'army' they are building and your find out their weaknesses. Of course, Hogwarts is a school. The Army that they have are students and obviously, the students have families. To break them means to kill their families! Unless you lot are no smarter than slime, I do not see any point to this meeting as you call it, Master", Virginia said.  
  
"Temper Virginia, Temper", Voldemort said.  
  
"I am not having a temper fit!" Virginia said.  
  
"I did not say you were but for you to be so angry about it, means you do. What is it Virginia, the time of the month again?" Voldemort said, infuriating her.  
  
  
  
The rest of the Death Eaters laughed along with Voldemort. Virginia went red but she didn't say anything. Draco sniggered along with the crowd. Virginia shot him a glare and he stopped immediately.  
  
  
  
"Although, Virginia has set up the exact point. To break the army that they are building is to crush what they treasure the most, their families. I want their families destroyed. Whoever that stands in our way must be put out! I want the killed and I want them dead", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
The meeting went on for about another good half an hour and it was dismissed. Virginia and Draco stayed back to have a little 'discussion' with Voldemort. He told them that the Dream Team were on their tail and should be able to figure it out by the end of the week. When that happens, the two were to be duplicated. Their false pair would be in the dungeons where the Dream Team would fall straight into their trap.  
  
After that, Voldemort disappeared into thin air, leaving the two. Virginia decided to sneak a peak at what the Dream Team were doing. She created a crystal orb and images of her brother, Granger and Potter appeared. They were trying to figure out the cloak and the diary. Draco stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
  
  
"Soon Draco, they will no longer be alive", Virginia said.  
  
"They won't know what hit them", Draco said.  
  
  
  
The two set watch on the bubble as they watch the Dream Team cast charms to help them figure our the clues. The Dark couple had an evil smile on their face as they watch the Dream Team think of a plan to save them.  
  
  
  
  
  
Idiots.  
  
They were pure idiots to even meddle with Voldemort.  
  
Idiots again.  
  
That was for not realising who the real Virginia was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*to be continued*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: That's it! I've got only so much and so far. So, review and drop a hi! Oh, to Evil*Fairy, I've put your request in. So you be happy and you better feel privilidged because I'm not doing you any nice favors anymore. 


	10. Contre le Bon et Diabolique

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Dear Reviewers, thank you so much for your support. LGSD has almost come to an end. There should be a few more chapters and it will be done. I'm sorry for the hold up but school has just started and I'm sure you understand how things are when school starts. Anyway, without further a due, here is the 9th chapter of LGSD.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
There is not good,  
  
There is not evil,  
  
There is only immortal power,  
  
Throughout the dark hoods,  
  
None will stay civil,  
  
For all the power is what they hunger.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muggle London was just as it always was. Muggles everywhere were also just the same. They were always pathetically engrossed into their financial status, love problems, depression, frustration, economy and so on so forth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Muggles..  
  
They still stay as the lower class of humans compared to wizards.  
  
  
  
The dark couple of obscurity walked hand in hand down the streets of London's Trafalgar Square. It was strange that the couple would go to such a place to spend their time. It was actually laughable and of course, absolutely unbelievable. If aurors were to find out who they were and what they have done, they would be laughing at the couple as they were in the Muggle realm. A drop for all pride and honor.  
  
Draco and Ginny were both in muggle clothes. For the past 12 hours, the two have been relaxing their minds in the muggle world. They went shopping, eating and did what most muggles would have done. They weren't so dumb with the muggle world as Virginia used to spend most of her days there with some of her muggle friends, namely Emerald and Raven, the owners of Dirty Down Jet, the dance club that Ginny had taken Draco to.  
  
They were both in muggle clothes, doing all the muggle things. They went sight seeing around London and apparated around. They were just basically spending a day off the world of magic. After all, it wasn't everyday that wizards get to do this.  
  
They were now enjoying the view of the entire city from the Eye of London, a Ferris wheel ride somewhere near the Big Ben. They were alone in the compartment. Draco was holding Ginny by the waist and was practically breathing her but she didn't seem to mind at all. They were spending their moments together as if there was not going to be a tomorrow.  
  
Technically, it was true as things have been different for the past few days ever since their last meeting with Voldemort. It seems that Voldemort has been holding meetings without them, possibly plotting against them as well as the Dream Team. Both Draco and Ginny had been suspicious about it but had not said anything at all.  
  
The two had also been secretly planning to overthrow the Dark Lord as well as destroy the famous trio but before they could do anything, they need to know inside information and they know where and to get it without raising any suspicions. It was by far, the safest thing to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you, Draco", Ginny murmured.  
  
"I love you too", he said, nuzzling her cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
He could tell that she was afraid of something behind the strong upfront that she puts up. In return, she could always sense worry in him. They both don't question each other as they respected each other's space. They never express themselves in words, just action. Ginny had always wanted attention and security while Draco had always wanted comfort and challenge. They both got what they wanted out of the relationship.  
  
  
  
"When we get back to the Wizardry world, things are going to change a lot with Voldie being all secretive around us. Are you sure Wormtail will spill the beans?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Positive", Draco answered.  
  
"Why the confidence?" Ginny asked.  
  
"If you didn't notice, Voldie is getting weaker by the day. He will not last very long. He's living on Unicorn's blood, that itself has already cut his life into half. He knows that he could not hold against us the moment he made us into what we were", Draco said.  
  
"Then ,why did he keep us? He could have just killed us easily", Ginny stated.  
  
"In a way, he didn't realize that he made a pair of dark royal rebels", Draco said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny giggled and turn to face Draco.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going to happen to us though?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing at all. We live off the souls of the living and Voldie has already granted us immortality the moment he made us who we are the other night. He cannot monitor us as we are more powerful than he is as long as we are together", Draco said.  
  
"You make us sound like vampires. Living off something else", Ginny said.  
  
"We are something like vampires but we are not as sensitive as they are. They live off blood and die in the sun. We don't, we live forever", Draco said.  
  
"Forever sounds long", Ginny sighed, sighing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco held her close and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do not mind forever if I can spend eternity with you", Draco whispered, kissing her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the Dream Team had finally solved the clues that they got. Harry, Hermione and Ron had noticed who the things belonged to and where Draco and Ginny were. They told Dumbledore and the three had been planning on what they were going to do to save Draco and Ginny. They knew that both Draco and Ginny were being held at the Malfoy Manor.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Draco and Ginny were monitoring them. Every single move that the Dream Team made was being watched very inventively. The two watched their plan of saving them and couldn't help but laugh themselves silly. The expression that Ron had whenever Harry or Hermione mentioned the name 'Voldemort; was absolutely hilarious.  
  
Voldemort had also prepared Draco and Ginny when the day comes that the Dream Team arrives at the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had ordered them to stay in the dungeons when the Dream Team arrives as the rest of the Death Eaters would be there to jump on the Dream Team. Voldemort had made it clear to everyone that he wants Harry Potter all to himself but Draco and Ginny had planned something else.  
  
Draco and Ginny had rounded Wormtail for information. As expected, he refused to tell but with the combined powers of Draco and Ginny and Pettigrew's cowardly nature, it was easy to manipulate the bloody rat. Wormtail had spilled everything to them about Voldemort's plan to eliminate them right after the Dream Team was eliminated. To make sure that Wormtail was not lying, Draco and Ginny had rounded up a few of the other Death Eaters when they were not expecting it.  
  
When Draco and Ginny found out what was in stored for them, they were absolutely furious. Ginny had turned into Virginia there and then. She had even wanted to kill Voldemort as soon as possible. Draco had to stop her from going amok at that time. He had to calm her down by telling her that Voldie will get it later and it would be better.  
  
As for the Dream Team, they would not know what had hit them. Same goes to Voldemort as he is 2nd on the Dark Couple's list of those who must be terminated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Malfoy Manor was quiet.  
  
Extremely too quiet and it was getting very eerie.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were underneath Harry's invisibility cloak and they had just been transported to the Malfoy Manor. So far, it was easy access to the yard which was larger than the Quidditch pitch in Hogwarts. There was absolutely no light that was lit in the mansion. Ron was beginning to grow scared as the house looked a bit haunted and deadly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron! Would you stop being a fidgeting?! You're annoying me", Hermione hissed.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I'm just a bit nervous. This place is bloody eerie", Ron complained.  
  
"We know that this place is eerie, Ron. Would you just calm down?" Harry said.  
  
"Calm down! How do you expect a person like me to calm down at the Malfoy Manor? My archenemy's house and it's all creepy from out here. I can't calm down! I refuse to calm down", Ron said, panicked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione raised her wand at Ron, threateningly. That was when Ron shut up straight away. Harry led them through the backdoor and whispered 'alohomora' to the doorknob. He turned the knob and all of a sudden, all three of them were sucked into a portal and they all landed in a dark room. They had just touched a Portkey.  
  
The three looked around and noticed that they were in some sort of a dungeon or a cellar. They got up and had their wands out for anything that comes to them. Together, they walked through the dark corridors. As they walked, torches lit up and guided them deeper into the dungeons. It was a bit horrifying as the smell of blood was thickening with every step they take towards their unknown destination.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does anyone know where we're going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ssh", Hermione hissed.  
  
"My scars burning. He's here and he's waiting for us", Harry said, clutching his scar.  
  
  
  
  
  
Just then, they reached a large door with a snake crest on it. The three prepared themselves as they pushed open the door. They walked in together and went into the middle of the room. That was when the door slammed shut by itself. All three of them jumped at the loud slam of the door. The room was dimly lit. The room was empty but it was relatively big.  
  
The three looked around, observing and trying to feel out what's going on. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came and blew them to the ground. Harry started clutching his scar and hissing in pain. Ron and Hermione looked up and saw Voldemort in Tom Riddle's appearance in front of them. This time, he was alone and he had his hood down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Draco and Ginny?!" Harry shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort held his wand and flicked it. A part of the wall turned and Draco and Ginny were hanging by their wrist above their head. The Dream Team was shocked to see them still in that position. Draco and Ginny looked unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny!" Ron shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
They were going to run to the unconscious two but they were stopped by Voldemort. Two hooded figures appeared. The three remembered them from the Chambers of Secrets. They stood together, in front of Voldemort and waiting for the Dream Team to strike them down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well my children, show them how it is like to be against the dark side", Voldemort said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two hooded figures turned towards Harry, Hermione and Ron. They held their hands out and blasted the three with energy balls. The three separated and rolled all over the place. They started to panic and the two hooded figures were blasting more energy balls towards them. Harry got his wand and shouted a curse to one of them but it bounced back and hit the walls. Ron was too busy avoiding the blasts from the other hooded person. Hermione was a bit too shock to even move.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rictus Siempra!" Harry shouted.  
  
  
  
The blast didn't even touch them, it just bounced back and hit the wall again. Ron tried the same thing but it didn't affect either one of the hooded figures. Hermione seemed a bit too shocked to move. Then, one of the hooded figures started hissing in Parseltongue.  
  
  
  
"Harry, I don't like the sound of the girl hissing!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What is she saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She's calling out for serpents", Harry answered, listening.  
  
  
  
  
  
In moments, snakes and lizards were pouring in but the strongest one was yet to come. An orb of fire was just flying above the Dream Team's head and loud banging noises came from the sides of the walls. The ground was shaking as well. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as the ground vibrated as well as the walls. The girl with the hood was still hissing in Parseltongue.  
  
Again, the ground shook and the walls were shaking as well. It was as though, something was banging against it. Then, all of a sudden, the girl stopped hissing and all the shaking stopped. The Dream Team was standing on the ground with their wands out. The two hooded figure stood together as though waiting for something to happen. Voldemort was standing behind them.  
  
  
  
Just when the Dream Team were beginning to relax, a huge male Dragon came smashing the walls down and was in the room, looking at the Dream Team. Hermione screamed at the sight of the angry looking Romanian Emerald Eyed dragon. It was about 4 times larger than the dragon that Harry had to go up against during 4th year. It had evil looking eyes that glare into people's souls. It was humongous.  
  
The girl begins hissing again and the dragon started hovering around the room as it breathes fire towards the Dream Team. Voldemort was cackling as he saw the trio running, trying to get away from the Dragon's fire. Harry and Hermione tried yelling every spell they know to at least stun the Dragon but it wasn't working at all. Ron was just running for his life.  
  
Slowly, both of the hooded figures turned to Voldemort with their hands held up against him. In a quick flash, Voldemort was gone and only his robe and ashes were on the ground. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all shocked because the dragon vanished as well as the other serpents. The two hooded figures looked at them and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, let's get Ginny and Draco and get out of here", Hermione said.  
  
"Something is not right", Harry said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three went towards Draco and Ginny who were hanging by their wrist. They got them down and Hermione immediately felt for their pulse. That was also when she stopped dead track. Ron and Harry looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yea, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
  
  
Hermione was pale and she dropped Ginny's hand.  
  
  
  
"She's dead and so is Draco", she said, quietly.  
  
  
  
Ron was in disbelief. So was Harry. They felt for Draco and Ginny's pulse as well but they couldn't feel it. Then, Draco and Ginny's body turned into dust. Harry didn't know what was going on and he felt all strange about it. Ron was in despair and he was frustrated. Hermione just plain sad and shocked.  
  
Then, the two hooded figures appeared in front of them. This time Ron was angry. He had his wand out pointing at the both of them. Harry and Hermione did the same. They were all confused, angry, sad and frustrated. Together, they pointed it at the two hooded figures.  
  
  
  
"You killed Ginny and Draco! You bastards! You're going to pay!" Ron shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
He yelled out the killing curse and green light appeared from his wand and went straight to one of the hooded figures but it just went through them and hit the wall instead. All three of them were shocked. The Avada Kedavra cursed had just failed them. The three put their wands up together and pointed it at the two and yelled together. This time the green light was larger and the two was gone.  
  
When the three thought they were gone, they heard someone clapping. They turned around to see one of the hooded figures clapping while the other was just standing there. They were again, shocked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm impressed. You mastered the killing curse and yet, you can't use it against us", the girl said.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dream Team's eyes widened. They recognized that voice anywhere. One of the hooded figures waved their hand and all three of their wands were thrown down the ground. That was also when the two took of their hoods, leaving the three in another shock.  
  
  
  
"Ginny?" Ron said.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione said.  
  
  
  
All three of them were in disbelief. There in front of them stood Ginny and Draco, completely different in appearance. They stood together in black hair and black eyes, and dark aura was surrounding the three.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*TBC*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Thank you so much for reading! I know this was terribly lame but I had to update! *sorry people* I'll try and do a better job the next time! Review! 


	11. Les joueurs Ont Eliminé

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: Thank you to all of you who have been patient enough to wait for this ridiculous update. I've been doing a rushing job for the past chapter in all of my fics just to get the story out and I realized that I work very badly when I am pressured. I tend to stress and I don't get anything right. The last chapter was bloody pathetic but I hope that I can make it up in this chapter. So, enjoy reading and have fun! :D 

Critical note: I'm sorry about the spacing thing. I didn't realize it happened. I'm so sorry. It is because I did my whole thing differently. Instead of saving it in normal text I did it in HTML and it's all weird now. I apologized for the inconvenience. Sorry again. 

~*~

At this point, they all stood against the other,

The Dark Couple have been revealed all together,

The Good Three was left in shock,

The Dark Two was there to mock,

So begin the fight of a real emotional pain,

One will leave dead, the other paralyzed and the other insane.  

The choice of who will be tough,

In a twisted way, the physical pain should be harsh enough.

~*~

As the hoods dropped, the Dream Team stood stunned at what was being revealed. The shock, the horror and the disbelief displayed on their faces were absolutely priceless because they looked like stunned mullets. 

"Draco?"

"Ginny?"

The dark room brought the aura with a mixed eerie kind of feeling. Moments ago, they were dealing with Voldemort, snakes and a dragon but now, everything had disappeared except for the two hooded figures which happened to be Draco and Virginia, in their absolute black doomsday mode.

The Dream Team was still trying to comprehend what was going on. Harry and the other two looked in disbelief at the two people who were standing right in front of them. The three had so many thoughts running in their heads at that time. They were confused and they were more than just horrified shocked. 

Silence…………….

Followed by the mischievous looks from the Dark Couple. Both clad fully in high class black silk and velvet. Draco was wearing a black silk button up shirt and black pants, covered with a very expensive velvet cloak. Virginia had on a medieval number. She wore a black velvet off the shoulder gown that had sleeves clinging onto her arms. She had on a velvet cloak as well. 

The two stood together with Draco holding Virginia around the waist. Around their necks hung a chain with a silver dragon encircling a raven. The Dragon's and Raven's eyes were glowing a bright color of red. The lockets were reading the owner's emotions and intentions. It was obvious; both the Dark Couple were in for the kills. 

The Dark Couple stood against the Dream Team, smirking and shooting glares at them. They were actually pretty much amused with the looks that they got before. Ron was absolutely red with anger. Potter looked absolutely shocked. Hermione looked like either Crookshanks died or burnt her Charms essay that she worked on for a couple of weeks. 

Quietly, Virginia was controlling the dragon to fly stealthily above their heads and it was. Draco was just looking at Potter as if to mock the bare existence of the Scar headed boy. It was another point of silence until Potter spoke up.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Virginia said, coyly.

"What do you mean obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Tsk tsk! Mudblood doesn't get the obvious! Honestly Mudblood, are you that thick?" Draco taunted. 

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy. No one asked for your opinion", Ron cursed.

"Temper dear brother. Temper", Virginia said, in a calm and cool voice.

At that time, Ron had already mentally disowned his sister whose name was formally Ginny. He glared at the girl that she had transformed into. He knew that the person standing in front of him was not his sister, she was someone else. He was convinced that his sister is not like this.

"You're not my sister! My sister wouldn't do all this things", Ron shouted.

Another silence and dagger glaring shooting session. 

"Show how much you know your own sister, Weasley", Draco said, smugly.

The three held their ground and continued glaring at the Dark Couple. 

"I do know my sister! I've known her for all of her life and I know that she is not capable of all this rotten things that you have set her to do! Ginny Weasley is not an evil person! she's one of the kindest and nicest person, not some whorey gothic slut wannabe!" Ron shouted. 

Ginny's eyes shot red and instantly waved her hand as in slapping the air hard towards Ron's direction. At the same time, Ron was slammed against the wall, causing him a large amount of pain on the head.

"Ron!" Potter and Granger shouted.

Ron moaned in pain while the other two ran towards him. Granger and Potter even asked whether he was fine or not. He was not exactly answering and he was woozy.

"Watch your words, dear brother", Virginia said, smugly.

"This isn't you, Ginny! Snap out of it!" Hermione shrieked.

"You know how much we care for you", Harry continued.

Virginia let out a cruel laugh and Draco remained silent, behind her. 

"How much you people care for me? That is such a joke, Potter. You don't even know that I existed in Hogwarts", Virginia said, laughing bitterly. 

"What happened to you, Gin? You weren't like this before……………. Why now?" Ron asked.

"Your sister, Ginny Weasley died the day Harry Potter saved her from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets 5 years ago", Draco said, in a cold and unbiased tone.

The Dream Team was shocked. They didn't really know what happened to Ginny. They knew that she was brainwashed in some points, that's why they didn't blame her. She was being controlled by Voldemort; she couldn't have known what was going on. Could she? If she did, how and why didn't she resist? 

"You were being controlled! You didn't even know what happened!" Harry claimed.

"That was what everyone believed. I was myself when all the events had happened. I was conscious and I was more than just myself. Maybe I should let you into my world, I'll show you what's it like to be me", Virginia said.

Virginia flicked her fingers and images appeared in the Dream Team's heads. All three of them watched as the real events that happened right from the beginning when Ginny had found the diary.

The events played in front of their eyes. Every single thing that had happened from the time that Ginny found the diary to the times at the Chamber of Secrets to the continuous years.  All the events flashed chronically and in sequence. 

As the Dream Team watched, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The things that Tom Riddle had thought her and the things that she had done were heinous and shocking. They were more than just shocked to see that Ginny had gone through so much of things without them even noticing. 

Scenes of Ginny having sex with different guys and casting memory charms on them were seen as well. The worst above all was still the scenes of Virginia killing people. She was ruthless and brutal with them. The sight of blood that spilled everywhere and the amount of people that she killed was indeed enough to convince them that Ginny had died. When the flashes ended, the three was left speechless.

"So………… Does anyone have anything to say before we continue with our plan?" Virginia said, enthusiastically. 

~*~

"Draco darling, I think you can deal with Potter. I'm going to take my dearest brother for a trip down memory lane", Virginia said. 

"Sure thing. What about the Mudblood?" Draco asked.

"Let the dragon play with her for a sec", Virginia said. 

Virginia waved her hand and the dragon that was above her flew down and had an angry glare in its eyes. The male dragon had its eyes on Granger, its prey. Draco hissed a few words in Parseltongue to the dragon and smirked. 

"Come Potter, time waits for no man", Draco said.

Draco waved his hand and all three of the wands which were on the ground, floated in front of the Dream Team. All three of them took it and prepared with their stance. Draco dropped a quick kiss on Virginia's forehead before disappearing with Harry.

"Harry!" both Hermione and Ron shouted.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Draco won't be overly harsh with him. He'll probably break Potter's legs but that's about it", Virginia said, calmly. 

The two looked at the girl standing in front of them. They had seen the events that happened to her and had mixed feelings about it. A part of them were feeling sympathy for her while the other was forming anger and hatred towards her.

"If you'll excuse me, Granger. My brother and I have a score to settle", Virginia said.

Virginia and Ron exchanged glares. Hermione had regained enough composure to notice that she will be against a male dragon. She securely held her wand in her hand and gulped as she continued looking at the dragon, keeping a steady eye contact.

"Well dear brother, let's make a move. We don't want to be in the way of the dragon and the Mudblood", Virginia said. 

Before Ron could throw an insult or do anything, Virginia had already disappeared with him, leaving Hermione alone to deal with the dragon. The dragon looked at her in an enticing way. It looked really hungry and really infuriated for some reason. 

~*~

Heat, flaming red air and the toxic burnt smell described the room to be somewhere along the lines of being in a volcanic area. It never occurred to Harry Potter that he was in some sort of a room setting of the sulfuric smell of rocks and molten lava.

"Malfoy, you scum! Show yourself!" Harry shouted.

"Tsk tsk Potter, there is no need to shout", Draco said, floating above Harry. 

Harry pointed his wand at Draco's direction.

"You do know that I do not need a wand to take you down, right?" Draco said, being smug. 

"What did you do to Ginny, Malfoy?! Why did you have to corrupt her into being you?!" Potter shouted in anger. 

Draco struck Harry down. He sent Harry flying and floating about 10 feet above the ground before dropping him to the ground, hard. 

"Watch where you point you finger, Potter! You might want to think what you have contributed to all this as well", Draco spat.

Harry moaned in pain. The impact gave him a couple of bruises. He didn't understand why Ginny would change. He saw what happened but he still couldn't understand why she did it. Harry blamed it on Malfoy and Voldemort.

"I never did anything to hurt her or to cause her pain", Harry said.

"Yes, you did, Potter. You rejected her in 2nd year, you only asked her to the Yule ball when you thought she didn't have anyone else. The reason why you did started to care was just because she was associating with me. That's a bit pathetic for a reason, Potter. Isn't Mudblood enough for you?" 

Harry went ballistic. He flung himself to get Draco but Draco got the upper hand and grabbed him by the collar, swinging a punch on his jaw and bringing the Scar headed boy down to his knees. Draco stood being smug and being angry at the same time. He held his hand out and felt energy flowing in him. He pointed at Harry and all of a sudden Harry started to yelp in pain. 

"You were one of the reasons why Ginny changed. You brought it to yourself, Potter", Draco said, disappearing. 

Harry snapped and pointed his wand at Draco but he was gone. Before Harry could cast any spells, Draco had evaporated into thin air. Harry pointed his wand everywhere and casted the 'Avada Kedavra' spells. Green lights flew all over the place but none had a direct hit. 

"You can never hurt me, Potter. Your magic is child's play", Draco's voice was heard. 

Harry continued until he had used up all that he could use. He fell on his knees and panted. That was when Draco appeared in front of him, hand held out and an evil smirk on his face. 

"Now that you are done, I believe it's my turn…………………."

~*~

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' 

Virginia's eyes snapped open. Draco had finished Potter off. Potter was no longer moving. His entire spine was completely crushed. He was now immobile. She saw it happen at the back of her head. Draco had allowed her to watch from his eyes. The moment Potter went limp on the ground, her lips curved into a vicious smirk.

"It is done", she said.

Ron looked at her, questioningly. The moment he saw her snap her eyes open, it sorta scared him. The sight of her smirking also gave him the same effect. He wasn't able to move because she set a full body bind on him. She didn't make a move. It was as though as she was waiting for something to happen before she did anything else. 

"One down, two more to go", Virginia said. 

Virginia smiled and snapped her fingers. Ron felt himself being able to move again. He stretched and summoned his wand to him. He waved it and pointed it towards Virginia but she was no where to be seen. 

"Where are you?! Come out and face me, you coward!" Ron shouted.

The dark room changed. Ron felt the ground shaking. The gravity was multiplying and he felt himself being sucked into the earth. He felt pressure bringing him down to his knees and his head and everything in him felt like it was just turning and spinning around. 

"I'm not a coward, dear brother. You should know that by now, Virginia Weasley isn't afraid of anything at all. I was just merely using my powers to bring you down", Virginia's voice said.

With that, slow images of Ginny from the first day she was born and to the days that she grew up at the Burrow played in front of Ron's eyes. Then, the dark conspiracies happened. Ginny's first year in Hogwarts was hell because she had been ignored by most of the people in Hogwarts including Harry, Hermione and himself.

Images of the Trio laughing happily while Ginny was at the background, all by herself moping the ground of the Great Hall played. Every single event happened had the Trio as the cause and of course, him being her brother as well. He had never notice anything about her for all the times that she had existed. 

Ron was forced to accept all the guilt. His mind started pint pointing that he had been wrong and that he was to be blamed for every single thing that had happened to his sister. Every image was accompanied by the smiling faces and the selfishness of himself. Ron felt ashamed and he felt so guilty. That was the effect of Virginia's plan.

"You blame Draco for all the mistakes that you did, you were the one who caused me to turn to the Dark side, Ron. All of this time, you were the one who fucked me up", Virginia said. 

The last image that Ron saw was of her crying and of her transforming into the black dominatrix she was. When he saw that, he dropped to his knees in 'denial' mode. Virginia took this opportunity to make his snap once and for all. He was fazed out and he didn't even noticed that Virginia was behind him with her hand on his head.

"Sorry Ron, you brought it to yourself. I can never forgive you for what you did to me. You hurt me so deep. I hate you, Ron and I will always hate you", Virginia said.

With that, a small black orb appeared and went into Ron's head. Right after that, Ron fell down to the ground, unconscious. Virginia stood up and stared at her brother's limp body. Eyes closed, pale skin and a limp body. Mission accomplished.

"Two down, one more to go", she said.

~*~

"Aflias Alflamaera!" Hermione shouted.

A long line of fire flew from her wand towards the dragon. It managed to hit the dragon but it did not affect it in any physical ways. For a long time, Hermione had been trying to avoid the blasted dragon but the scaled flying serpent kept coming back at her and burning her hair. Everytime the dragon manage to get her, she swore that she saw Malfoy's arrogant smirk on its face.

The dragon was also just toying with her. It hovered above her, implying that it was going to attack her but it never did. Just when Hermione got tired of waiting, the dragon breathed fire on her. She knew that she had to outwit and outplay the bloody dragon if she wanted to beat it at its own game. 

She did a simple calculation on the position of the dragon and of the spell that she could cast on the dragon. She started to formulate a quick plan as the dragon began hovering above her. She kept walking in circles, making the dragon slightly uneasy about her moves and sort of confusing the reptile. 

As predicted, the dragon began to sneak onto her. She quickly got her wand and concentrated all of her energy into it. She built up several long lines of fire bolts into its mouth just as it was going to breathe fire at her. The dragon was a bit persistent; it managed to dodge the first hit. 

The second time was a charm. Hermione did the fire bolts again and got it. A huge lump of fireball went straight down its throat and started heating it's glands. That was when it exploded into millions of small meat and bloody pieces. Hermione managed to create a shield to protect herself from the icky and gooey things that happened to be the remainings of the dragon. 

When everything had stopped, Hermione peaked out of her shield and take another good look. There were no dragons and there were no Dark couples. She started to do a little jig and pump her hand up in the air in victory. She kept shaking in her victory dance, unaware that the Dark Couple was watching her in amusement. Virginia started clapping her hands, in a still mode.

Hermione turned around and saw the two standing together. Virginia had a smile on her face while Draco had his infamous arrogant smirk on his face. At that moment, Hermione knew that something had happened to both Harry and Ron because the two were standing strong and unscratched. 

"What did you do to Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

The Dark Couple looked at each other and smiled at Hermione.

"We sort of just eliminated them in some ways", Draco answered.

"Eliminate?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, eliminate", Virginia said.

Hermione started to freak out. She had her wand by her side and she was throwing a hysterical fit. She glared at the couple and shot her worst evils at them but nothing affected them at all.

"What do you think this is? Some sort of a game?" Hermione asked, unsure that she wanted the answer.

Both Draco and Virginia had a very evil grin plastered on their faces.

"Yes, this is a game and you will soon be checkmate", Virginia said, smiling.

Hermione grew scared. 

She saw how they started to transformed. Their eyes turned read and they were being surrounded by red fiery flames. They were unstoppable. The Dark couple was invincible. She knew she couldn't win against them. She started to panic. It had seem like the right time to do so. 

"Well Granger, I believe it's your turn to play", Virginia said, in a cool and icy voice.

'Play Granger, this will be the last game you will ever play'…………….........

A sweat fell from Hermione's forehead. She knew that something bad was about to happen to her.

She knew that she was going to die.

'Silly Mudblood'.

A/n: That's all I have so far! :D So read and review! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It's a bit weird and a bit rushed but it should be enough to quench your thirst if you have one for a D/G demented and twisted fic. There should be one more chapter and the story would end. What would happened in the next chapter? What exactly happened to the three members of the Dream Team? How is this demented fic going to end? FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. L'élimination d'un autre

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: I am so sorry about the loads of space in between paragraphs. I honestly suck at doing all this random web stuff and it didn't exactly turned out as fabulous as I wanted it to be but thank you so much anyway for reading it even though it was pretty much a BAD rip off! I am so sorry. I feel so bad. Anyways, we have come to the 2nd last chapter of this story. This is almost the ending or may I say the beginning of the real story Le Gin Seduisant Diabolique. After this story, I will try to write another one that is quite similar but more dramatic and possibly darker than this one. The summary of the story will be written at the very bottom and at the very end of the next chapter. So yes, before I forget, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this story. You have been absolutely brilliant and of course, very supporting in your own special ways. So, thank you and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Have a blast people! Rock on! – **Angel-Hiragizawa32**

**~*~**

_They took the path of no return,_

_Walked in unison towards the dark oath the spoke,_

_Murdered, assassinate and killed all in one,_

_Towards all the innocent souls they took,_

_The 4 powers have been brought down,_

_One evil the others good,_

_2 ashes fallen to the cold ground,_

_And the other 2 kept the way they should._

~*~

Hermione stood her ground, looking at the two people that she had now taken to despise, hate and of course, fear. She didn't like the fact that she was alone and the two were looking very sinister. She knew that somehow, something had happened to both Harry and Ron. Tears started forming and slowly making its way down her cheeks. She fell to the ground, on her knees, sobbing her heart out in front of the Dark couple. She had the sudden feel that she had lost two of the most important people in her life. Ron was gone and so was Harry. The physical closeness of both Virginia and Draco did not help the situation. They had a blank look on their face and they made no move that implied that they were going to do anything to her. She looked at them, glaring death daggers at the two. 

"Well, aren't you going to just end my life here since you already taken two others?" Hermione shouted at the two.

Virginia walked towards Hermione, keeping eye contact with the girl. Draco stayed at his spot, not even bothering to deal with it. He knew that Virginia had a lot in mind and of course, a lot to torture. She had hatred towards Granger as well but not as much as she had for her brother and Potter. Granger played the girl part of the group and the brain part of the group. Virginia outwitted her in a lot of things but was never given any credit at all. That was what pissed her off the most. Ever since the first time she met Granger, she received nothing but ignorance and of course arrogance. Oh course, Ginny was a very conniving bitch and when Virginia was in place, she had not just revenge in her mind. 

"I know you are anticipating your death but you don't have to go through the whole dramatic scene of it. Honestly Granger, I've taken your drama for far too long. The hug during your second year, the flirting, the mind, the kiss on the cheek and the rest of you weird fairytale life have brought a lot of help to Potter in his quest to destroy all evil. It was very brilliant of you to figure out the clues but of course, not brilliant enough to notice something wrong with me", Virginia said.

Hermione stood up and pointed her wand at Virginia, straight at the chest. Hermione had anger in her eyes and Virginia had an evil glimmer sparkling in hers. Hermione had challenged Virginia to a duel. A one on one duel that will decide their fate on who will survive and who will die. Virginia smirked, accepting the challenge. She turned and looked at Draco, who smiled and winked at her. Virginia turned back to Hermione who was now in a rather aggravated mood. She sneered and snapped her fingers. In a split second, she was gone along with Hermione. 

Draco was left to deal with the two demented limp bodies of Potter and Weasley. He shook his head in disgust and hung both Potter and Weasley on the ceiling by their legs. It seems that they were unconscious. It was either that or they were no longer in mind to do anything. Draco smirked. He had made Potter paralyzed for life by removing breaking his spine. He looked as Weasley. The Red headed nut was insane. Virginia did a very good job with that brother of hers. Now, he had to look for something to do. Then, he felt some sort of a twist in power. Something was wrong. He closed his eyes and search for the source of the twist of power. 

"Well…well….well…. what do we have here?" Draco said to himself. 

**_Voldie_**_ isn't dead, **yet.** _

~*~

The tension was strong between the two. They kept their distance just enough to shoot each other with the appropriate spells, hexes and curses. It was going to be a fair duel. It was going to an equal one as well. Not only emotional, physical as well. It was going to be a battle of wit and a battle of strength. No one would have ever thought that Hermione Granger and Virginia Weasley would come to this or would ever duel. Hermione stood ready, waiting for Virginia. Virginia had the smirk on her face that made Hermione want to just go up to her and slap it off her face. It was going to be one of the biggest bitch fights in the history of Wizards and Witches. 

"I sense a question in you, Granger. Before we start, I want you to ask the question", Virginia said.

That shocked Hermione a bit. Virginia could read her mind.

"Why? I want to know why you did it. Harry, Ron and I have always protected you and always cared for you whenever we could. Why did you do it? Why did you betray us?" Hermione asked.

Virginia started cackling. She laughed a bitter laugh.

"God Granger, aren't you a little thick one? I think that we need to have another trip down to memory lane", Virginia said. 

But just before Virginia could snap her fingers, Hermione had already sent a hex on Virginia, causing her to slam towards a wall. Virginia stood up, black aura and dark flames surrounding her body. Hermione had her wand out, ready to strike whatever Virginia had in mind for her. The only problem was that Virginia had made it that there were 3 of her at one time causing Hermione to be confused on who the real Virginia was. In an action sequence, the three Virginia's came onto Hermione and attacked her at the same time. 

"_Aflaemaera!" Virginia shouted. _

Hermione felt a threefold blast towards her chest and she flew backwards, hitting the wall. She felt her body sting in pain and she heard a loud crack. Something was broken but she didn't know what. She forced herself to stand up. She had to do something to make sure that Virginia gets all the slapping that she needs to wake up from whatever kind of trance she is in. Hermione's determination was admirable and yet, hell annoying! 

Virginia continued striking Hermione without mercy. She sent the girl flying all over the place and made sure that she broke all of her bones. Virginia's dark sense was in her and she was ruthless. Hermione was in so much pain that she could not even breathe a moan or yelp. Everything that Virginia did to Hermione was beyond cruel. At one point, Hermione would be in emotional pains. Virginia would send memory taunts in her mind that reminded her about every single thing that could bring her down. The repeating sight of Harry and Ron's fight earlier on which caused them to be demented was not helping her either. Hermione was crying silent tears and suffering a painful torture. 

"You bitch…….. You heartless bitch….. How could you do this to us after all we have done for you?" Hermione said, bitterly.

Hermione was lying on her stomach, face down. She was too weak to move. Virginia was not done with her yet. The moment Hermione let out her question; Virginia's flame went larger and went darker. Without answering Hermione's question, Virginia went up to her and waved her arm, causing Hermione too float up in the air. Hermione saw the sparkle in Virginia's black orbs. She knew it was her last moment. Virginia held out a lightning spear on her hands. It was sharp and it looked like a blade in some twisted ways. She gave Hermione a smile and struck her down, aiming the spear straight to her heart. The spear went through and at that moment, Hermione's eyes widened at the amount of pain and numbness coming to her at one time.

A memory flash of everything in her life came to her from the worst moments to the best and to the last. The faces of her parents, Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, the Weasleys, Ron and Harry came straight to her mind. The last image was of Ginny, the young and sweet innocent little Ginny who was waving at her. Hermione felt her body go numb and she could feel the blood running through her. She was pierced straight at the heart. She fell to the ground, in lingering pain. Slowly, her eyes became tired and she closed them, _forever._

Virginia stood before the dead girl. Granger was finally dead. She held out her hand, once again. She waved her arm leaving the body to be incinerated, left in ashes. Green flows of energy appeared and Virginia sucked it in. It felt good. Now that Granger was dead and the other two was dealt with, she had nothing more in her mind. She felt at peace. Her body started glowing with dark energy. She had taken the life of the one that she had despised. 

_'The reason why I did it, Hermione was because you never cared. You never cared like you were supposed to. You ignored me all my life and you took everything from me. You, Ron and Harry are all alike. You took everything in my life and shoved it back at my face in ruins. I hated all three of you. Now that you are gone, Hermione, my heart is at some sort of a peace. I hated you all and even now when you are no longer alive or breathing, I still hate you'._

Virginia felt around for Draco's power which would lead her to where he is or what he was doing. She closed her eyes and felt out for him. She saw what Draco was seeing. A dark room, a dark hooded man and dark aura. Draco was fighting! Her eyes snapped open and she immediately apparated to his side. She knew who the dark hooded man was. 

_Voldie_.

~*~

"You have betrayed me, young one", the hissing sound of Voldemort could be heard. 

At a certain 'pop', Virginia appeared beside Draco. She looked at Draco before looking at Voldemort. They were both smirking at the old bastard. The one bastard who was not as pure as he claimed to be. He was what Tom Riddle used to be. The younger and brighter student who went through several changes and transformations to the dead soul-less lurking trash **_it _**was. The **_thing_ was no more than just a weakling waiting to suck a huge amount of energy from some sort of an item or a treasure or worst, a _myth_. That was what Voldemort was feeding on. _It_ was feeding on myths and legends of some item that will bring him back to power so he can conquer the world all over again. Well, that was about to change. **

"Yes we have, _Master", Virginia said, emphasizing at the name she gave him in a hiss._

"And what do betrayers go through, little one?" Voldemort said, being high and mighty. 

"They go punished", Draco answered, dully. 

"Don't speak to me like that boy! How dare you not show respect to the one who created you?!" Voldemort hissed.

"Well _Master, I do not care. You are not as high and mighty as you think you are", Draco said._

Voldemort turned to Virginia and tried to peek into her mind, making her obey him and abide by his rules.

_Virginia__, kill him._

Voldemort stood shock the moment Virginia didn't do anything. Then, she yawned as if she did not hear anything he had said to her at all. Voldemort grew very angry. He was forming all sorts of fits. The skies were turning black and lightning was striking everywhere. The Dark couple knew that _Voldie_ was infuriated and he was not pleased with the way that they were acting. Voldemort's first target was Draco. Lightning was striking him from every corner but none reached him. Voldemort did the same to Virginia as well but all his attempts were in vain. He looked at them, shocked. It was as though as they were immune to even him. That was when he knew he made a big mistake in creating the two. 

"You killed that Mudblood girl and did something to Potter and the Weasel", Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, we did", Draco said. 

"And gained their power to defeat me?" Voldemort asked.

"No", Virginia answered.

"Then why did you take their power and turned me into dust moments ago?" Voldemort asked.

"Because we want you _gone", Draco answered._

As the two stood together, faces were blank in blunt expressions. They had their eyes on Voldemort who was now cowering in pain. Now, he knew what happened to Wormtail. He figured out everything. He had been blind. He thought he could dispose the two easily but he was wrong. For once, he was wrong and that will cost him dearly. For once, the Dark lord himself was afraid. They had killed him just before and had meant it but they had just let him off to transform back again. With the dark looks in their eyes, he could tell what they were planning. 

They were planning to kill him.

_Once and for all._

_Voldie, you're dead!_

A taunt heard in his head in a voice of a child.

~*~ to be finally continued in the next chapter ~*~

A/n: Sorry if it was too short for your likings but it was all I had to write at the moment. The next chapter is actually the very last and the end of the whole story. So yea, review! :D Thank you so much for your support. 


	13. La Fin d'Obscurité

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/n: Hello people! This is the last chapter and the major finale to the story Le Gin Seduisant Diabolique. Oh gosh, this story took a real big bang! Whoo! I would like to thank all of those beautiful and nice people for reading this story if mine. You have absolutely no idea how much your support and reviews mean to me. Again, I say a big thank you for all that you have done for me. This last chapter is for you. A big and hopefully dramatic ending to your collection. So, thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of LGSD. Not to forget, I would like to thank Beccy (evil*fairy) for her poem idea down here! :D So, this is the end and I hope you like this chapter. –Angel*Hiragizawa32**

~*~

_The shadow by my finger cast  
Divides the future from the past:   
Before it sleeps the unborn hour,   
in darkness, and beyond thy power:   
Behind its unreturning line,   
the vanished hour, no longer thine:   
One hour alone is in thy hands,   
the now on which the shadow stands.   
-The Sundial at Wells, Henry Van Dyke_

_~*~_

The Dark Lord stood his ground and looked at the two traitors in front of him. He knew that it was his moment to pass on. He knew that the both of them could destroy him any moment if they want to and right now, they did want to. He was wondering what they were waiting for. It was as though as they were waiting for him to do something first before making their move. He was weak, he knew so himself. They could easily take him down. He stood still, staring at his creations of doom. Both of them stood within their dark aura. The Dark Prince had his arms around the Dark Princess' waist. They both stood against him with an evil glimmer sparkling in their eyes. 2 pairs of dark orbs with pale skin and black aura.

_His creations…._

_The Prince of Darkness……_ The son of Malfoy who was born to rule below him. He stood tall with black streaks in his silverish blonde hair. He protected his princess well. He had given her his heart and his soul to her. His powers seem to increase to a newer level everytime he kills or whenever he was with her. Alone, he stood faultless within appearance. The icy cold Prince of Darkness reigned with power against his own master.

_The Princess of Darkness….._ The daughter of Weasley. She was a mistake turned to an advantage. Her innocence was now completely overwhelmed by the Dark Magic that engulfed her with every kill she made. She was strong on her own. She had her own vengeance. She had also given her heart and soul to her prince.

Together, they stood unstoppable. Voldemort knew that he had made a mistake in creating the both of them. The two that was the ban of his existence. He knew that he had to destroy them. Somehow, he had to separate them and take them down one after the other. He had to summon the one person that could at least control one of them. He waved his wand and threw a summoning portal on the ground.

He stared at the Dark Couple with a hidden smirk as the person he summoned appeared. The Dark Couple did not seem impressed. Voldemort nodded his head to the person. The person stood tall with long blonde hair, eyes silver, covered with a black velvet cloak with a serpent on it. He held his wand in h is hand, looking at his son.

"Draco, we are going to settle a little family dispute", Lucius Malfoy said, smirking.

Draco raised an eyebrow and mirrored the smirk back at his father. Virginia looked expressionless. Her eyes were still on Voldemort. Draco whispered something into her ear and her lips curved into a grin. He drops a quick kiss on her neck and gave her body a quick squeeze before turning to his father.

"Let us head off, father. We will settle this somewhere familiar", Draco said. 

With that, both Malfoys disappeared. Virginia kept her eyes on Voldemort. He was in Tom Riddle's form. He did look remarkably like Harry Potter. She smiled wickedly at that thought. Slowly, she made her way towards him. He did not like the look that Virginia was giving him. It was as if she was intimidating him by just being there alone with him. He had to admit that he was enjoying the sight of her. She was now a fully grown woman at the sweet age of 17. Her red auburn hair was streaked with black and was straight. Her gown showed of her curvaceous body. She was indeed rather delicious. Voldemort was no fool. He knew that she was unpredictable and absolutely dangerous. 

"Tom Marvolo Riddle", she purred.

Her hips swayed with every move she made. She grinned at him as she traced his chest with her long and delicate fingers.

"My Lord……my _master…." she purred again._

She looked at him in the eye and enticed him with her dark orbs. Her fingers traced his icy cold lips and she felt him stiffened at her touch. Here he was, the most feared man in the Wizardry world and what was he doing? He was being seduced by his own creation. He was afraid of the Dark Princess. He was afraid of his own mistake. He felt her lips on his. He felt her tongue teasing his lips. He felt her legs between his. The girl was making his soul crave for her and he was hungry for her. Then, he heard her voice in his head.

_You have taught me seduction, cruelty, coldness and evilness. You molded me with your promises of love. You promised me power and you promised me love but you never gave it to me. You left me all alone. You left me with lust and cravings to please men. You could have had my loyalty if you had just taken my virginity when you had the chance to. _

He could feel the anger in her kisses. She was crushing her lips onto his and she was gripping hard on his back with her nails. Voldemort felt helpless at this point. He was enticed and he was entranced by the Dark Princess. He felt her sucking out his powers. His eyes snapped open when he felt her suck his life and his soul by just kissing him.

_Now Master…. _

_Your soul is mine to take….._

 He already lost the battle. He felt himself weakening with every kiss she set on his lips. She sucked his soul until she felt him completely gone. She felt his body light and limp. Then, she let go of him as he fall to the ground into a pile of ashes. She licked her lips feeling her master's soul in her. Her eyes glowed a dark crimson red. She had mastered the _Dementor's Kiss_ at the same time. 

_Hmm…that was much easier than expected._

_He was delicious._

_Powerfully delicious to be precise._

_Ahh….. what's this?_

_Daddy's here to pick me up._

_~*~_

The surroundings of the room were just dark, gloomy and filled with the smell of death. The scent of blood filled the room along with ice cold cruelty. Draco had chosen this specific room for his father. Torture items were all around the room. Rotten skulls and skeletons were scattered everywhere in the room. Lucius looked around the room and his expressions were both disgust and familiarity. Draco stood in the shadows, watching his father take in the sight of the one room that his father had taught him everything about being a Malfoy.

"So, we are back to the torture chamber where you first received your Dark Mark and killed your first victim. Remember that, boy?! That young muggle girl begged you to spare her life and you took it away from her with your wand without any emotions whatsoever. That was when you were truly a Malfoy", Lucius said, smiling at the memory.

Draco stood still and calm in the darkness of the shadows. His father walked around the room, touching and taking in every single detail of the room. He scrapped the dried blood off the concrete walls. Draco had always hated his father. He had always hated his father for taking everything he ever wanted as a child away from him. His father never showed him love and never showed him any affection. Everything his father showed was just the ways of being a Malfoy. His blood begins to boil as he controlled himself. It was after all, the Malfoy trademark to be calm at any situations. He knows his father very well and he knows every single thing that his father would try.  The most common move that his father would do is talking a load of rubbish and takes the opponent unexpectedly. 

"Look at yourself now, boy. You are all grown up and you stand as the Dark Prince bringing honor to the Malfoy name. You even have your own whore who happens to be as powerful as you are. Now, why are you standing in the shadows?" Lucius asked.

Draco smirked.

"Why the sudden nostalgic stories, father? Are you planning to kill me the way you killed your other opponents?" Draco questioned. 

Lucius traced the two sharp fencing swords which were hanging like a trophy on the wall. He grinned at his son, took the fencing sword and threw it to his son. Draco caught it and gave it a couple of swift flings. Lucius did the same. Both father and son took after each other and did many swift maneuvers with their fencing swords. Then, they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Now son, no magic, just fencing", Lucius said. 

Draco nodded and held his sword up to his face when his father did. After 3 seconds, they both swung their swords to their sides and held their stance before striking each other with bold moves. The swords touched and clinked with every blow that the father and son threw at each other. It was a silent duel with only the sounds of swords clinking. Both father and son kept eye contact with strong determination to take the other down. With every piercing blow Lucius made, Draco struck his father back as powerful as the one before. 

"All the talk has made you soft, father", Draco taunted.

"Soft? I was just warming up", Lucius said, taking his cloak off.

"Warmed up? Seems to me like you are completely out of breath", Draco said.

Lucius held his sword up again and Draco attacked him with different styles of strokes. Draco struck his father's legs, arms and head. His father did the same. Fencing was like a dance and fencing to the Malfoy family was like a tradition. It tested stability, posture, speed and grace. All the characteristics that both father and son possessed very well. 

The collision sound of the two swords signifies ever impact of strikes that both father and son put in. Draco being younger and stronger managed to give his father a few scratches and scars. Lucius cursed in silence. Draco seemed to have all the stamina that he needed but something in his eyes told Lucius that Draco wasn't going to let him off easy. Draco wasn't even trying with all the moves that he had made. At last, with one last blow, Draco sent his father's sword flying a good few meters away from him and his father down on his knees, panting. 

"You see father, the reason why I have brought you to this room is to thank you for every single deed that you have done for me in here. The abuse, the bruises, the whips, the cuts and the mental notes that you have given me in here made me into who I am today and now… I would like to repay your _kindness…._" Draco said.

Draco threw his sword away as the black streaks in his hair became more obvious. Lucius looked up and all of a sudden, he was slammed to the wall and held up against it. Draco flicked his fingers and some sort of energy rings held Lucius' arms up against the wall real tight. 

"This is not gratitude, boy! Release me at once! Your mother will not be pleased if she finds me dead!" Lucius barked.

Draco waved his hand and a long sickening bone cracking sound was heard. Every single bone in Lucius' body was broken. Lucius was in too much of pain to even make a noise. His eyes were bulging out and he hung limp, looking at his son with pure torture in his eyes. Draco walked towards his father and gave his father a Malfoy smirk and waved his arm again. This time, maggots and worms appeared all around Lucius body. They started to eat him alive. Draco had also made sure that Lucius mouth was gone. The pain could only be seen in Lucius' eyes. Besides that, it was just another disgusting scene. The sight of maggots and worms eating Lucius alive made Draco smile. It was everything he ever wanted. It was everything that he had ever wanted to see and feel. The death of his father in his own hands. Draco turned around to leave after seeing that the maggots were doing a pretty good job devouring his father's body. Just before he disappeared, he left a message in Lucius' mind.

_Father... Mother will never know how you die…_

_ Because….._

_Virginia__ had already killed her last night._

~*~

_Draco…. Something is going to happen to us…._

_Why do you say that, __Virginia__?_

_Because…. by tonight, we will be captured and confined apart from each other._

_It is unstoppable…… and fate….?_

_It is time, Draco…. That we hand ourselves in…_

Draco appeared in front of Virginia. They had both apparated to his bedroom in the manor. She was standing by the bay window looking out. The Order of Phoenix stood outside led by Arthur Weasley and Professor Albus Dumbledore. Draco walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Everything had changed back to the way it was supposed to be. Their eye color and their hair color changed back to its original color. They both knew that they would have to stop. 

_Gin…..  I guess it is time that we surrendered for all we have done._

Ginny turned around to face him, his arms still around her waist, holding her close to him. She gave him a small smile as she brought her hands to his face, caressing his cheeks. Draco had his eyes closed as he felt her hands on his face.

_We have already served our purpose…. We have already gotten our revenge… _

He looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile. He knew how tired she was. He understood how she felt. After all, both of them had just wanted to destroy everything that they hated and they had already done that. They had just wanted to send a message out that they refuse to take anymore crap from those who expect too much out of them. Draco could feel Ginny's energy level dropping. She was tired of everything. She leaned on him as he held her.

_Enough is enough….._

By now, the aurors of the Order of Phoenix were already barging into the Malfoy manor. Dumbledore and Arthur were leading the group of aurors in the mansion. The 1st division were sent down to the dungeons while the 2nd. 3rd and 4th division was sent outside to spot anything that was moving. Finally, the 5th division was with Dumbledore and Arthur who were on their way to the rooms. They searched room by room for occupants but couldn't find any. Then, they came to a room and found Narcissa Malfoy dead. She was found with a smile on her bed, unconscious. The aurors made a conclusion that she died in her sleep. After that, they went on with the other rooms. 

_I feel them coming soon…. It is almost time for us to confine ourselves……_

She looked into his eyes as it told her all that she needs to know. He was with her on everything. He was everything to her. He was the one guy that she could give her everything to. She loves him and she knew that he felt the same way for her too. Just when the 5th division of the Order of Phoenix barged in, Draco leaned in and captured her lips. He gave her the sweetest and the most heartbreaking kiss that they had ever shared together. The way his lips move against hers it was just so soft and so gentle that it broke her heart into two. That was when a line of flashbacks hit the both of them. 

The first of the very first encounter that they had was in her first year and her second at Flourish and Blotts where he had called her 'Potter's little girlfriend' and later on in that year when she had sent Potter a Valentine Day card. It was followed on by numerous observations and finally this year where the two meet at the beginning of the year as rivals in the game of seduction. Then, everything came down after her brother had found out about them at the muggle club. On that same night, they had sex and found out more about each other than they knew before. On Christmas, the Dark Couple was born into the world. Every event that they had spent together played in their minds with that kiss. 

"Draco Malfoy!"

_It doesn't matter where we are or what we are. I will always come back to you, Gin. All these time that we have spent together, it has been by far the best moments of my life. I love you now and I will love you forever._

"Ginny?!"

_Draco…. Even if in this lifetime we won't be together the way we want to, someway or another…. we will always come back to each other, right? Promise me that we will? I don't want to love anyone else but you….._

Slowly, the two begin fade. Arthur Weasley could not believe his eyes that his daughter was in the manor, in Draco Malfoy's arms and in the whole syndicate. Dumbledore looked rather shocked as well. The aurors were a bit too stunned to do anything

The sight of two lovers fading while they were in an intimate moment was mesmerizing and absolutely unforgettable. The two souls turned into smoke and were slowly being absorbed into the chain that the both of them were wearing on their necks before. The moment the two lockets of a dragon encircling a raven fell to the ground, the two were gone and the lockets lost its glow. The group of wizards and witches were left baffled and confused. 

3 bodies were found in the manor which was the bodies of Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were found unconscious in the dungeons. Both of them were admitted to the Medi-Hospital. Harry Potter was declared paralyzed from neck to feet while Ron Weasley was declared insane. The wizardry world was safe again from all the evil that Lord Voldemort has created. Hogwarts ran like usual. Dumbledore released all the news about the truth to the media. 

The news of how Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley took over many things shocked many and saddened many as well. Some were glad that they were gone while others mourned for the two souls. The two lockets were separated and hidden somewhere in the Hogwarts grounds. Professor Dumbledore had made sure that they were separated for good. They were also guarded with powerful spells and challenges. They were considered as Hogwarts treasures. No one really knew what happened to both Draco and Ginny. The only thing that they knew was that they were a couple with love, strength and power. Now that the lockets are separated, Dumbledore is just waiting for the right couple to find it and let history repeat itself all over again. 

"I believe that one day; two people will bring history back to life"

~*~

_Gin…. I promise you with all of my heart and all of my soul that we will always be together no matter what happens and I will keep that promise forever. My heart is yours and yours is mine. Break mine, break yours, end mine, end yours, kill you and they will kill me. This bond of ours, Gin, will last forever and ever. Do you wanna know why?_

_Why?_

_Cause Gin….._

_I love you._

_~*~_

A/n: That is the end of it. If it was crap for you, I'm sorry. I've gotten that done. That's it folks! I'm gonna be off writing for quite a bit. I have got too many school stuff going on and I can't juggle so many things at one time. So, I hope you did enjoy that and I hope you will look for my other stories in your spare time for a quick read or so. Thank you so much for reading my stuff and thank you so much for taking your time. If you wish to review, you can do so but if you don't, it is alright as well. I understand. I'll sign off here. Thank you so much once again and see you soon! **–Angel*Hiragizawa32**


End file.
